


Is She Hot Enough for You?

by AnimeTossUp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: By that I mean this isn't going to be realistic at all, College, Crossdressing! Eren, Eren is pretending to be a girl, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Levi acts tough but is a total sweetheart, Lighthearted with a splash of angst, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Pining! Eren, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Teacher Levi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Toys, bottom! levi, ereri, kind of a crack fic, top! eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTossUp/pseuds/AnimeTossUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their high school graduation party was seemingly innocent; no drugs, sex, or alcohol to be seen. Eren wasn't worried when the devious Ymir volunteered to host the party. He wasn't worried when she proposed that they play Truth or Dare. Hell, he wasn't even worried when Ymir suggested that the dares should last continuously throughout their entire first year of college. </p><p>Standing at the front gates of his new university campus dressed in a knee-length pleated skirt and a baggy pink cardigan, Eren brushed a few strands of hair from the long brown wig out of his face. To say the least, Eren was worried.</p><p>Alternatively:</p><p>That one fic where "Erin" is the most popular girl at his school. Just when he was getting used to his predicament, his English teacher has her baby and takes a maternity leave, leaving her students with a very sexy, very grumpy short male teacher as her substitute for the rest of the year. What will the pining Eren do when the substitute is convinced that he is a girl, and happens to be very very gay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forget Truth, I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic that I will be posting to this site, and my second fanfiction posted ever, so I'm sorry if it's crappy. I felt like there was a lack of crossdressing yaoi fics, so then this happened. This work is unbeta'ed, so if there are a lot of mistakes, I apologize! Feel free to leave comments!
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Eren POV

We had all gathered around the coffee table in Ymir's living room, a variety of chips, cookies and snacks were scattered on the table, as we laughed, and talked about our future in college. We had managed to fit the entirety of our high school graduating class into the room, seeing as there were only fifteen of us. In the enormous city of Trost, there were literally close to a hundred high schools, and even more universities. Our school, Shiganshina High, was a small school in one of the outer districts of Trost. Unfortunately, there was no Shiganshina University, so we would all have to separate and while most of us were headed to Titan University, some of us were going elsewhere. I had been lucky enough to be accepted to Titan University, along with a few others. Mikasa and Armin were of course going to Titan Uni, and so were Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Marco, and Connie. Unfortunately, Thomas and Mina were headed to Sina University, whose acceptance rate was much higher than Titan's. 

So, in order to celebrate the end of High School, and say goodbye to our friends and classmates, we decided to throw a party at Ymir's place. It worked well, because her parents had just left to go out of town for a week. It was then that Connie proposed an idea that would end up changing our entire year, and for me, my entire life. 

"Hey, let's play truth or dare!" His proposal stirred a roar, half filled with encouragement and excitement, the other half groaning and booing. 

"But that's sooooo cliché!" Elise whined as she picked imaginary dust from underneath her fake pink nails. 

"Oh, come on!" Connie groaned, as he rolled his eyes. You've got a better idea?"

"How about this?" Ymir began, "We could play truth or dare, but with a twist."

"....What kind of _twist_?" Armin questioned knowingly. Anything planned by Ymir was bound to get way out of hand. 

"Well, what if, instead of truth or dare, we just play dare? And what if we set rules so that we have to do a specific kind of dare?"

"We're listening..." Armin said, while leaning to rest his head on his hand. 

"We could play sort of a _future dare_ game. As in, none of the dares made come in to affect right now. Oh! And we could make it something that starts at the beginning of the school year, and lasts until the end of our freshman year! And we would have to do that dare every single school day for the year, and nobody besides us is allowed to know about the dares," Ymir explained. 

"Hmm. Not a bad idea," Armin said, nodding his head as he pondered the game. "But we need more rules. For example, we can't make dares that will get us expelled or put in jail if we are found out." Everyone hummed in agreement with this. 

"And we should make all of the dares equal in terms of extremity," Christa added. 

"Aw! That's my sweetie, always trying to be fair!" Ymir said, as she threw an arm around the petite blonde. I personally was beginning to become excited with the idea, it resonated well with my inner prankster. 

"So then, I think the punishment should be a dare in a way too," I put in, "Like for example, if we get caught, we have to do a humiliating public stunt related to our dare." Everyone quickly agreed, and Connie leaned across the table to give me a high five. 

"Okay. So then, every one of us will come up with a dare, and every one of us will do a dare," Ymir said. "Who wants to start?"

"Oh! I will!" Connie exclaimed, jumping in his seat. He lifted his arm and pointed his index finger straight in the air, twirling it around before quickly yanking it down to point at Ymir. "You. I dare you, Ymir, to paint a black, simple smiley face with washable paint, on a campus window every single day." Ymir simply grinned in response, as the rest of us said "Ooooooooooooohhhhhh!" In unison, in that shit-just-went-down kind of way. "And your punishment if you're found out, is that you must wear only a bikini in front of the school, with a black smiley face painted on your stomach," he finished. 

"Hmm...easy as pie. You call that a dare?" Ymir gave Connie a thumbs up, before going back to having her arm thrown around Christa. "So, who is next?" 

I thought, _oh, what the hell_ , and said, "I'll go." Ymir nodded in response as I began to state the dare. "So....Sasha." I focused my gaze on her, the one who had yet to say anything because she had been stuffing her face with potato chips. I grimaced as I saw the crumbs spread all over her face, as she chewed with her mouth literally chocked full of chips. She quickly chewed, so quickly that it should've been considered inhuman, before she swallowed. 

"Yeeeeessss?" She asked in a goofy voice, grinning at me. I smirked at just shook my head slightly before continuing. 

"I've got a good one. And it's perfect for you, seeing as you get free food out of it, if you're successful." I stated. As soon as I had said "free food", all of Sasha's attention was on me, and she narrowed her eyes into brown slits, as if assessing if I was telling the truth or not. 

"So what is it?" Marco asked. 

"I dare you, Sasha, to steal the lunch of one professor, every single day. It doesn't have to be the same professor, or else they would catch on." She nodded eagerly, and I took this as my sign to continue talking. "And then for your punishment, if you are found out, you must make a meal for all of the professors in the school. That is, you must share your food with all of them. " 

"WHAT? NOOOOOOO!!" 

"Oh yes," I replied with a smirk. Everyone else just snickered behind their hand. 

"I hate you," Sasha said, pouting as she snatched another potato chip.

"Aw, love you too!" I grinned.

"So who is next?" Ymir asked, to get things going again. 

"I've got one," Armin said. Everyone leaned towards him to hear what his mastermind evil schemes were. "Oh, don't look at me like that! It's nothing big or bad."

"Well, what is it?" Kyle and Kole asked in unison. 

"Simple. I have a dare for Christa. I dare you to flip one girl's skirt every single school day, and you can't be caught doing it." 

Everyone held still for a moment before we all broke out into laughter. Christa only cracked a smile, probably just happy that she wasn't doing anything too harmful.

"So what's the punishment?" Mikasa asked, and everyone became quiet again. 

"She must walk around school for a day, and randomly flip up her skirt while asking people if they think her panties are cute." Armin said. Christa responded only with a blush, and a nod of her head to show her consent. 

"My turn!" Sasha said, as she finished her bag of chips, while opening another one. "Marco!" She pointed wildly at the freckled brunet with a maniacal grin. "I want you to randomly sing really loudly in the worst falsetto you can muster, everyday in the hallway. But do it quickly so that no one knows it's you. You're punishment is that you'll have to perform a full song, not in falsetto, in front of everyone." 

"That's not too bad," Marco smiled that freckled Jesus smile as he nodded his head. "I think I'll go next then. How about Mikasa. I dare you to flip desks over in the morning in random classrooms. You're punishment will be that you sit at an upside down desk for a whole day if you're caught." 

"Alright," Mikasa replied, pulling her scarf up to cover more of her face. "I guess I'll go now. I dare you, Armin, to create posters telling people to become thugs and join gangs, and put them up in random places everyday."

Armin snickered before he grinned, "And what's my punishment?"

"To act and dress like a thug for an entire day." We all clapped and howled at this. A thug Armin? As if. 

"Anyways, I have a dare for Connie," Christa piped up, "And it's a pretty funny one." I wasn't too interested, it wouldn't be anything horrible, knowing Christa. "I dare you, Connie, to draw a dick on a whiteboard everyday," she said. I stopped staring off into space as I looked at Christa, shocked, before grinning from ear to ear and sticking my arm out for a high five, which was promptly returned by the petite blonde. "The punishment then, is to pull out a dildo whenever a teacher isn't looking. What you do with it is your choice." By then everyone was laughing again, and Sasha was dying on the floor while Connie's facial expression looked extremely mortified. 

"That's my lovely Christa for you!" Ymir chuckled. "But moving on, I am the last one who needs to give a dare, and Eren still needs to receive one. I just so happen to have been saving the best for last." 

Oh no. As soon as she said that, I knew I was doomed. I would sooner castrate myself than do a dare proposed by Ymir. 

"So Eren..." 

_Shit_. As I thought this, everyone leaned in to hear the devious dare.

"I dare you, to dress like a girl. For the whole year."

It took me several seconds to actually register the meaning of what she had said, but when I finally understood, there was only one thing that I was thinking. 

_What. The. Fuck._

"No one is allowed to know that you are actually a male besides us," she continued. "We'll forge your documents to say _Erin_ instead of _Eren_ , and to say that you are a female. Your punishment if you are found out, is to strip to your boxers in front of the whole school." 

I swallowed before saying, "How is that fair though? All of our dares are supposed to be on the same level. All _you_ have to do is draw a smiley face on a window. I have to dress, act and talk like a female all day, every school day!" Ymir nodded to herself as I went on, "not to mention, it's easier for me to be caught. If I ever run into someone from our school downtown while dressed normally? Boom. It's busted."

"That's true enough. So how about this. We'll all help you with your dare, especially with keeping it a secret, and then once a week, we'll treat you to dinner at some restaurant. How is that?" Ymir asked. 

I pondered my options as I heard Sasha murmur something about unfairness. I suppose that it would be pretty funny. I don't know how that would work though, my body type was not in the least bit feminine. But free food once a week...

"Fine. But you're going to have to teach me how to act like a girl, and I'll have to borrow some of Mikasa's clothes. And I need to go shopping for more clothes..." 

"Of course we'll help. Christa, Sasha, and Mikasa and I can help you with dressing and acting like a girl," Ymir explained. "But anyways, let's finish the dares." 

I tuned out for the rest of the game, dreading my own doom. I wouldn't be able to date anyone because they would think that I was a girl. I was gay however, and while I wouldn't have been able to have sex or let another guy feel me up, I would be able to flirt and do simple stuff like making out with straight guys. When I looked at it like this, my devious little heart began to flutter. 

"Are you really okay with this?" Mikasa had asked me. 

"It'll be hard...but really funny. I wonder how popular I'll be as a girl?" I wondered out loud. 

"They better not put their hands on you! I won't let anyone hurt my sister!" she said, chuckling. 

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I gently punched her on the shoulder. I was in for one hell of a ride, that was for sure.


	2. Oh My God, Becky, Look at Her Butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for all of the feedback on the last chapter! I'm not sure how frequently I'll be updating...at least once a week if not more frequent. Anyways, more comments and feedback are always welcome!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

  Eren POV

I have to say, the look on the store clerk's face when Mikasa shoved me in the changing stall of Victoria's Secret with a handful of bras was well worth the humiliation that came with it. She and Sasha had decided against me using a corset to make my body look more feminine, because it would look funny since my shoulders were wide. I stripped myself of my shirt, and set it on one of hooks, before taking the first bra off of the hanger. How do I put this on? I struggled with the straps, before finally slipping my arms through the holes. I had to readjust the strap length to the very end before it finally fit somewhat comfortably. The bra was pink, and came with a matching pair of panties that I down right refused to wear. I turned around to look at my back as I tried and failed multiple times to latch the hooks.

"Um...Mikasa?" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"A little help?"

She slid the curtain open, stepping inside the small cubicle, before sliding the curtain closed once more. She took one look at me before she had to smother a laugh. "Okay yeah, haha, funny. Now could you help?" I said, showing her the back. She just giggled before she began hooking the back together.

"You better learn this yourself soon, I'm not doing this for you every day," she said before stepping back out of the dressing room. I grabbed a handful of tissues from a box laying in the room, and stuffed them inside the cups of the bra. I turned to look in the mirror, assessing myself.

It's not so pretty shirtless...but hopefully I won't have to take my shirt off. I then took the bra off, unable to unhook it, I just slid it over my shoulders and head. I checked the tag to see that it was a size 40C, whatever the hell that meant, and left the stall.

"So...?" Mikasa asked.

"It's fine. A little uncomfortable, but fine. I should probably get one or two more in the same size. People would start to wonder if my boobs kept changing sizes," I snickered. Mikasa only rolled her eyes, leading me to a section with more bras.

After we finished with Victoria's Secret, we went to Forever 21, where we bough some large sweaters that would "hide my masculinity" and some frilly skirts. We also picked up a few pairs of female skinny jeans, before we headed to Rue 21 for jewelry. I was starting to think that Sasha and Mikasa were having fun with the whole plan, as I watched Mikasa throw a bunch of make up into the basket. She also picked up some perfume, because "when I look like a girl, I should smell like one too." Finally after picking up a couple wigs and some shoes, we were done shopping, and decided to get something to eat. We got some pretzels from the Pretzel Maker and sat down with our abundance of bags to begin eating.

"Sheesh! Why do girls need so much stuff?" I complained. Mikasa just shrugged her shoulders, while Sasha was too occupied with her food to respond.

"Hmm...we also need to paint your nails..." Mikasa said. I just groaned before ripping off a piece of pretzel and dipping it in cheese. We ate quickly and then left the mall for home. Christa and Ymir would be meeting us at our house to teach me feminine behavior and to help me talk like a girl. We arrived to see that Christa and Ymir were already there, eating cookies and drinking tea.

"Mom! I'm home," I called into the kitchen where I could hear her washing dishes.

"Oh hello honey. Did you find what you needed at the mall?" She said as she wiped her hands on a cloth and walked into the living room.

"Yeah. Remind me to never buy girl clothes with a girl again, it was a nightmare." She only laughed while Mikasa and Sasha sent me fake glares. We had decided to tell my mother about the dares, and while we received light scolding, she neither planned to reprimand us nor interfere with our schemes. We figured that trying to keep it secret from her would be difficult, and changing at school was out of the question. After the initial shock, she actually seemed to take it well, as she was a bit mischievous herself. She handed us a platter with cookies, before heading in the kitchen to grab a tray with tea. We took the snacks from her, and then climbed up the stairs to my bedroom, where we would be conducting my transformation into a female. I was slightly worried that I wouldn't master my feminine act before the end of summer, but was thankful for having at least that much time to prepare. Ymir was carrying a large black garbage bag that was completely stuffed, but with what, I wasn't sure. We all settled in my room, with Mikasa and I sprawled out on my bed, Sasha in my green bean bag chair, and Christa in my desk chair. Ymir was still standing however, twirling in a slow circle as she observed my room, not for the first time.

She shook her head and muttered, "This won't do."

"What won't do?" I asked, offended that she didn't like my choice of posters. I was a fan of all types of music, and had posters of everything, from Skrillex, to Taylor Swift, to Jason Derulo, and Tech N9ne.

"In order to act like a girl, you need everything about you to be girly. While Mikasa and I can get away with acting like tomboys because we actually are girls, people will be more suspicious of you. So if you invite someone over, you don't want them suspecting that your a boy. This means we're temporarily relocating some of your posters, and all of your guy clothes." She then emptied out the contents of the black bag all over my carpeted floor before saying, "I brought everything you need to be more convincing."

Spread out on the floor were a variety of things. She had brought more clothes, I could see some panties in the mix, which made me cringe. There were a couple of rolled up posters, women's shoes, scarves, jewelry, magazines, CDs, nail polish, make up, a hair brush, and some tampons. Just in case I have a man-period of course.

Ymir clapped her hands, and said, "First thing's first, we're taking down the Skrillex and Tech N9ne posters, and putting up a 1D poster and a Katy Perry poster." I groaned. Katy Perry I could handle. 1D? Not so much. I liked One Direction about as much as the color pink, and let me tell you, I went through a phase for 2 years in middle school where I refused to touch anything that was pink. It stopped after I got detention for not following instructions when one of the packets in History was pink. Of course, the detention slip was pink too, which resulted in me getting a one day suspension. My mother punished me by gathering everything pink in the house, putting it all into one of the guest rooms, and locking me in there for a night. You could say that me and pink (not P!nk, I love P!nk) have a relationship where we tolerate each other. There is no liking involved.

We began exchanging the posters, and soon after we began replacing all of my motorcycle magazines with fashion ones. All of my shounen manga were switched with shoujo manga, and they took all but one of my gay porn mags, saying the others were too indecent for a normal girl.

Then we began clearing out all of my clothes from the closet, stuffing all of it into black garbage bags that we would stick in the basement. We put all of my new clothes on hangers, and placed them in the closet. After we had taken all of my old clothes into the basement, we took a break. Or rather, everyone else took a break as I opened my laptop to create a new Facebook account.

I opened up the website, and began filling out the information for my new account. I put "Erin Jaeger" as my name, put in my actual date of birth, and set my gender to female. After the account was created, I began personalizing it, choosing some random picture of flowers as my cover photo. I figured for my profile picture, I would just take a selfie at some point when I was dressed like a girl. I went through and picked out artists that I liked, movies that I've seen, and all of the other nonsense they ask for. I then immediately set out to begin adding friends, friending everyone who was in on the dares. After I was done with Facebook, I did the same with Tumblr. While it was unlikely that someone would search for my Tumblr account, I still wanted to be safe rather than sorry. I made sure to follow blogs about makeup and fashion, thinking that they would be useful in maintaining my act.

"Anyways," Ymir began, "I wanna see you in a wig and makeup."

"No." I refused to wear makeup if I absolutely didn't have to.

"Eren," she growled in response. I sighed heavily.

"Fine."

"Yippee!" Christa exclaimed, jumping up to grab some makeup from the pile of stuff on the ground. We all headed into my personal bathroom, where they sat me on the closed toilet lid. Christa dragged the desk chair into the small room, and sat it in front of me, placing the makeup on the bathroom counter. I shivered as she placed a cold finger under my chin to tilt my face upwards.

"Close your eyes," she stated. I slid my eyelids shut, and soon after I felt a large brush dusting my cheeks.

I snorted, "that tickles."

I sat as still as possible as she finished with my cheeks and started on my eyes. At some point someone else, I wasn't sure who, placed what seemed to be a wig on my head, and straightened it out while Christa continued to apply makeup. She finished with my eyes, and applied something to my mouth, before telling me that I could open my eyes. Everyone in the room gasped, and I stood to check myself out in the mirror. I was amazed to see the amazing job done by Christa. The makeup made my face look more slender than normal, and the mascara brought out the color in my eyes. I hated to admit it, but I didn't look the least bit like a guy. If you ignore everything below the shoulders anyways. And my Adam's apple.

"Time for the clothes," Ymir said, holding out a small pile of clothes I hadn't even noticed that she had. I grabbed the proffered clothing and signaled everyone to leave.

"Be careful not to mess up your make up!" Mikasa called through the door after they had all left the room. I sighed, and placed the clothing over the towel rack before I began stripping. I took everything off carefully, save for my boxers, and began my attempt to put on the bra. I tried endlessly, before I finally grew impatient and took the easy route instead. The easy route being that I took the bra off, hooked the back straps together, and slid the whole thing on over my head and shoulders, as if it were a shirt. After that I found in the pile of clothing two rubber balloons that were slightly larger than softballs that were stuffed with cotton balls. I assumed that they were my "boobs" and stuffed them into the cups of my bra. I buttoned the pink blouse, and slid the pleated skirt up my bare but not yet shaven legs. There were a long pair of black socks, which covered by legs enough to the point where you couldn't tell that they weren't shaved. I glanced in the mirror, and straightened my wig. I figured that now was as good a time as any to take that selfie, so I pulled out my phone to take a couple of shots before walking out of the bathroom. There was a round of applause that greeted me, and I did an overly exaggerated curtsy and blew air kisses to the girls sitting in my bedroom.

Ymir whistled lowly before saying, "Hot _daaaaammmnnnn_ , Jaeger. You would make a hot girl."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know whether or not I should feel offended by that."

"You look really good though!" Christa said.

"Awwww, thanks!" I replied in the girliest voice I could muster. Which, to be honest, was not really girly at all. The look on the girls' faces confirmed that fact, as Ymir winced before saying, "Yeah...we need to work on that. But first, I think it would be easier to work on something simpler, like your walk."

"Hmm.....okay. What should I do?" I asked.

"Strut yo' stuff, sister!" she called, motioning to the empty floor space in the middle of my room. I did as she instructed, placing a hand on my hip as I walked. I heard catcalls from Ymir, and turned around before posing.

"So? How did I do?" I asked, a cocky grin plastered on my face.

"You passed. Your walk isn't so concerning I suppose."

I faked a victory fist pump, before walking over and plopping onto my bed. "So, what's next?" Mikasa and Ymir shared a look that said more than a thousand words would have, one that I didn't like the feel of. "What?" I asked, my voice laced with irritation. Truthfully, I knew the reason behind their displeased expression, but I wanted to hear them say it.

"Eren.....your behavior..." Mikasa murmured quietly, a gentleness overtook her facial features that made it obvious she wanted to avoid invoking my anger.

"What." I repeated, emphasizing more clearly the distaste I felt towards the subject at hand. It was no longer a question, my tone commanded a response.

"You're too angry," Ymir stated bluntly. I directed my glare towards her, but she held an even gaze and refused to flinch. I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew what she had said was true. While my anger had toned down significantly since I was younger, I still had bursts of uncontrollable anger every now and then.

But I left the life I had before, and that was what made the difference. I breathed out heavily before opening my eyes, and I turned back towards Mikasa's concerned gaze. "Okay. So teach me." Mikasa gave me a small smile as Ymir hopped up to pat me not so gently on the back.

We spent several hours working on my etiquette, and speech patterns, and ended up having a "slumber party" as they called it. Ymir and Christa were cuddled together on the floor, while Sasha and Mikasa were sprawled out next to them, with me laying across my bed.

"So I was walking alone in the mall right?" I began in the female voice I had spent hours working on. Everyone nodded before I continued, "And all of a sudden I feel this guy's hand on my ass, in the middle of the walkway, where everyone could see us. I was like, honestly, could you be more obvious? Like, _ew_."

"Hmmm....you sound like you're trying too hard. Loosen up on the valley-girl thing," Mikasa suggested.

Ymir snorted, "I think it's hilarious."

"Like, oh. My. God. Becky, look at her _butt_." I quoted mockingly. "Dear God, why me?" Sasha asked, as she turned her potato chip bag upside down to spill its nonexistent contents on the floor. Her mortification probably had nothing to do with my imitation and more to do with her lack of snack material.

" _And we were totally texting like, all night last night, and I don't know if it was a booty call or not. Should I go home with him?_ " I continued quoting, choosing to imitate the song "#Selfie" as I watched Ymir die of laughter.

" _Do you see her? She's so short, and that dress is so tacky. Who wears cheetah?_ "

"I'm amazed you know the lyrics to that song, I don't even think I do," Christa giggled.

"He's out of order though" Mikasa muttered, though it was unnoticed by the others.

" _Wait, pause. Jason just liked my selfie, what a creep._ "

"Oh my god, stop! I can't breathe!" Ymir said between laughs.

I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair with my hand, " _Is that girl laughing over there? The one laying on the floor with PJs on? That's so ratchet_."

"STOP. I literally can't take this anymore Eren, you're giving me a migraine," Mikasa said.

"But how am I gonna sound like a chick if I don't talk like one?" I whined pathetically.

"You could start by not using the word chick to say girl. That's something guys do."

We continued on like that, with me continuously attempting to sound like a girl, and the others laughing at my struggle.

**~2 Months Later~ Last Day of Summer**

"Well _Erin_ , we have nothing left to teach you. I officially announce you graduated from Ymir's Academy of Crossdressing 101!" Ymir said, holding her hand out for me to shake. We were all back at Ymir's place, save for the one's who weren't going to Titan University.

"Why thank you," I said, graciously accepting her handshake, in which I grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a bro hug. We had been doing last minute preparations for our pranks, which involved Ymir buying a large amount of black window paint, and Connie buying a dildo, and you get the picture.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Armin exclaimed, as he finished printing off his thug posters.

"I know right? I can't wait to see everyone fall for Erin," Ymir replied.

"Hahaha" I faked a laugh in a monotone voice, "I can."

"C'mon! This year is going to be so crazy!" She said, patting me on the back. She honestly had no idea exactly how true those words would end up being. Crazy indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Your feedback is greatly welcomed! Sorry not sorry about the 1D diss. Yeah, so Eren has minor anger issues, but I hate angst with a passion, so there won't be much of it here.


	3. The New Girl on the Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is a tad bit later than I said it would be. It's about 3 days later than when I would have liked to post this chapter...but oh well. This chapter will probably have more errors than the others because I'm too tired to read over it, so here ya go. 
> 
> Just so you know, the next chapter will be in Eren's POV, and then Ch. 5 will be in Levi's POV, which is when he is first introduced. 
> 
> WARNING: Also, if reading about dissections is disturbing to you, be aware that there will be a little bit of that, but I avoided going into too much detail. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

I had just stepped foot on campus and already I felt nervous. I took several deep breaths while running through everything I had learned about being a girl in my head. I have to admit that I learned a lot about girls, and now was the time to put it into practice. I straightened my back and walked forward with as much grace as I could. I ran a hand through the long wig on my head for emphasis before flipping my bangs from my face in the typical girly fashion. I noticed a couple guys checking me out and inwardly applauded my victory, I had it in the bag. 

I continued on, looking for the English building. I was slightly disappointed at first that I had to get my general education credits out of the way during my first year before I could begin taking classes centralized around my major: art. But, you know. Oh well. I quickly located the large building and made my way across the soft grass and into the building. My English class was in room 104, meaning that it was on the first floor. I walked down the hallway, not seeing any rooms that resembled classrooms before I spotted room 104. I made my way in, and took a seat in the middle row. I didn’t want to gain too much attention from other students in case of being caught, but enough attention that I could make friends. Not a minute later, I realized I would _really_ need to make new friends as I watched the double trouble pair walk in; Connie and Ymir. 

I let out a soft half groan half sigh, while making sure my voice wasn’t too low or rough. I waved the pair over to the empty seats beside me, just as someone obnoxiously landed in the chair on my other side. I felt an arm sling around my shoulder and I tensed. Whether I was worried about being found out or if I was frustrated at the stranger for the overly familiarized contact, I wasn’t sure. 

Sighing again, I turned my head to my right side to see a horrendously long face grinning towards me. I inwardly grimaced, but smiled politely on the outside while tilting my head to try to seem cute. 

“Hey gorgeous,” the stranger grinned even wider. “Do you have a name, or can I just call you mine?”

At this, I couldn’t hold back a scowl, as I shrugged the arm off from around my shoulders. The guy actually had the audacity to use the lamest pick-up line in the book.  
“Wow.” I said incredulously in my well-mastered girl voice. 

The stranger just smiled and moved to put his arm back around me. “I know, babe, I know. I bet you never thought you’d have a chance with a guy as smoking as me, huh?” 

“Tch, as if.” I replied haughtily, rolling my eyes. “I mean, honestly, what do you think this is this? My Little Pony? What the hell is wrong with your _face?_ ”

I watched in amusement as the jerk’s jaw dropped, elongating his already quite long visage. “What do you mean? There’s nothing wrong with my face!” 

I let out a giggle as opposed to my usual snort. “Yeah, if you ignore the fact that your face shares a terrifying likeness to that of a horse’s, then sure. It almost looks not that bad.”

“Excuse me?!” The unnamed boy yelled as he stood up, slamming his fist on the desk in front of us.

“You know what,” I replied, “go find a mirror. It can explain this to you much better than I can.” With that, I turned back around in my seat to discreetly high five Ymir under the table from where she had sat on my other side.

“Hmph. Whatever, ugly,” the guy said before stomping away. I only rolled my eyes, while many people in the room began applauding, some calling out “You go, girl!” A couple of girls had come up to me telling me that I had done a great job of getting the flirty horseface to leave me alone.

“He seriously won’t stop bugging me. I don’t know how you did it! Once Jean sets his eyes on someone, he never lets them go. Especially if they’re extremely gorgeous like you.” One girl had said. I had only grinned at the compliment before the teacher walked in, calling attention to the class. 

I observed the very obviously pregnant young teacher as she began to explain the syllabus. The woman who had introduced herself as Mrs. Ral was short with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. I hadn’t noticed that I was spacing out until someone from behind me tapped me on the shoulder and passed me a note. 

_‘Hey cutie :) You think I could have your number?’_

I read this and considered crumpling the note into a ball and throwing it at the guy’s head, but I realized I would need to get some social relations, even if they were flirting with me because they thought I was a girl, so I quickly scribbled my number down before passing it back. I heard the guy let out a not so silent whoop which went completely unnoticed by Mrs. Ral who had been freaking out upon finding a dick drawn on the board. Connie turned and winked at me, and I smiled back as I tried to muffle my laughter. I was impressed, I hadn’t even noticed him do it. 

M first class passed by rather smoothly, I had already made quite a few friends. The only hiccup to my day was the horseface who had tried to ruin my steadily growing popularity by claiming that I was a lesbian. It was in my Biology class that things became weird. Weird, as in, I was almost positive Ms. Zoe was a certified lunatic. 

She had begun the class by asking everyone if they would rather dissect a sheep heart, or a baby pig. Honestly, I didn’t care much because I’m not very squeamish, but for the sake of acting as feminine as possible, I said a sheep heart, because it didn’t have eyes. Apparently this was manlier than I thought because all of the guys started whispering about how I was tough. But it didn’t seem like a bad thing, if anything they appeared to like girls who were a little bit tough. My attention was quickly drawn back to Ms. Zoe as she excitedly began explaining to the class about one of her latest experiments where she had made living frogs glow in the dark. I could only squint my eyes at her in that “are you serious, or are you retarded?” way, as I mentally questioned the purpose of such an experiment. At least she wasn’t boring. 

“Anyways, I figure we should start the first day of the school year celebrating-“ 

She was quickly cut off by everyone in the room cheering excitedly. 

“…..-by dissecting salmon.” She finished. Everyone let out a chorus of “aww” and “boo” at this idea, which caused Ms. Zoe to laugh in a way that could only be described as cackling. “Oh, come on! It’s easy.” She began randomly assigning us partners who would be our “Lab Buddy” for the rest of the semester by drawing names from a hat that had an uncanny resemblance to the Mad Hatter’s hat from Alice in Wonderland. 

I was paired with some guy named Reiner, and quickly located an attractively tall blond at the front of the room. He grinned and waved, as did I, as we both gathered our stuff to move from our desks over to the second lab station that was located against the wall. 

“Hey.” I said as I placed my notebooks down onto the table. He replied with a “Hey” as I began eyeballing some of the utensils that were spread across the black counter’s surface. I spotted a tray with a fish that looked like it had been purchased from the super market that was wrapped with saran wrap. There was some type of small blade and a tiny ass pair of scissors along with a box of latex gloves.

“So…” Reiner began. “Have you ever dissected anything before? Like, ever? Because I haven’t. And uh…I know you’re a girl and all…but I kind of don’t want to touch a dead fish. So, um. You think you could be the one to slaughter the lil’ guy?” 

“Actually, it’s a girl,” I replied. His eyes widened a great deal, before he exclaimed,

“What?! How can you tell?”

I couldn’t really hold in my laughter, although I tried to make it so that it wasn’t as deep as my normal laugh, and he must have quickly caught on that I actually couldn’t tell that it was a girl, because he started laughing too. I then remembered my own predicament and abruptly quit laughing. His laughter died down as well and he gave me a look of curiosity. I scrambled to put on a pair of gloves and began unwrapping the fish. 

“So if I’m doing the dissection, you’re doing the writing.” I proclaimed. He simply nodded as he opened a notebook and grabbed a pen. I removed all of the saran wrap and grabbed the tiny blade thingy…a scalpel I think it’s called. “What do the directions say?” I asked him. 

He flipped through the packet before saying “It says you have to make a, uh, inkhishon. Or an, um, incision? Across the neck of the underside of the fish, and one perpendicular to it from the first incision down to the tail. Aaaaand, I hope you know what that means, ‘cause I ain’t got a clue.” 

“Alright. Sounds easy enough.” I began follow the directions he gave me, and before long, I notice he was staring at me. Not even at the fish, he was just staring at my face. I put down the scalpel and glared at him. “What?” I asked in irritation. 

He slightly blushed, but didn’t avert his gaze as he boldly stated “You’re attractive.” This time I blushed, as I went back to work. 

“…Thanks, I guess.”

“I wasn’t finished. You’re attractive. I’m attracted to you. But I also happen to be extremely gay.” This made me drop the scalpel before quickly picking it back up hoping he was too busy staring at my face to notice the slip up. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah…it’s weird. I’ve _never_ been attracted to a chick before. Ever. It’s weird...”

I scoffed. “Yeah, you’ve already said that.”

“There is something different about you though! And I just can’t put my finger on it.” I swallowed thickly and met his gaze, which had become oddly determined, as if he wouldn’t rest until he knew what it was. For my own sake, I sincerely hoped he would never figure it out. I redirected my gaze towards the fish, trying to concentrate as I felt his gaze scan over my body. 

“Oh! I know!” He yelled. This made me drop the scalpel again as I looked at him in horror. 

“It must be because you’re pretty tall for a girl.” He said as he smiled. I held back a giant sigh of relief as I picked up the scalpel for the fourth time. I noticed him turn his gaze towards another girl in class who happened to be very tall, almost as tall as I was. “But you know, I don’t find other tall girls attractive at all. Hmm…that can’t be it.” _Are. You. Fucking. Serious._

“AHA!” He yelled again. I tightened my grip around the scalpel so as to not drop it again. “I’ve got it this time.” I could feel myself sweating profusely as I waited on bated breath to hear whether he had truly figured my secret out. 

“Yeah…?” I asked meekly. 

“Yeah! It’s because you have broad shoulders. A lot of muscles too.” He exclaimed, clearly proud of himself for figuring it out. I seriously needed to stop freaking out. There was no way he was going to figure me out.

As I began to make incisions again, the bell (more like a fucking buzzer) rang out, startling me into cutting my finger by accident. “ _FUCK._ ” I said, grabbing the injured finger. It didn’t hurt that badly, but it startled me. I also didn’t want it getting infected from being mixed with fish blood. I yanked the glove off of that hand and turned the faucet on that was in the middle of the lab station before shoving my hand under cold water. It was only after I had calmed down a bit did I notice that Reiner was staring at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. It took me a minute to register why he looked shocked. _FUCK._ I was surprised by the bell, and hadn’t given thought to my voice, which happened to be pretty deep, even for a guy. In other words, when I said fuck, I used a voice that was very obviously male. I glanced around at our other peers, only slightly relieved that none of them were paying any attention to us as they all scurried out of the room. 

I turned back to Reiner. “Look…um. I can-“

“You’re a guy.” He stated somewhat quietly. We had a stare off for a moment before I finally nodded. “That would explain why I find you to be attractive then,” he continued. I nodded once more. “…Are you…Are you, like, a transvestite or something?” I paused, before shaking my head no. 

“Actually, I dread wearing female clothes as much as most any guy would. It’s just that…” I trailed off.

“It’s just that what?” He asked. 

“Well, I was dared. To dress up like a girl I mean. For the whole school year.” His eyes widened comically for the second time since we had begun working together. 

Cue the dramatic pause. 

I honestly was scared out of my mind. What if he told someone? I would have to stand in front of the school practically naked. And that wouldn’t even be the worst part. What if the headmaster found out? I could be expelled. I wouldn’t get my diploma. Or worse. What if they called the police? I’m pretty sure that forging documents is illegal. Not to mention the fake driver’s license that we made. Now that I think about it, wasn’t there a rule saying that we couldn’t make dares that would get a person arrested? It was too late though, the deed had already been done, and my secret had been found out within the first few hours. 

As all these worries piled up in my head, I nearly missed the sound of loud laughter echoing in the room. And there wasn’t one, but two voices. One of which was Reiner, who was laughing so hard that he was practically on the verge of tears. The other laughter in the room, could hardly be called laughter, because it was more like cackling. Shit. It was coming from directly behind me, and I spun around to come practically face to face with Ms. Zoe. Except that I was about four or five inches taller than her, so it was more like face to chin. By her maniacal laughter, I knew she had overheard our conversation. I was doomed. 

Her laughter had almost died down, until she saw my face, which probably had a hysterical look of horror on it because it caused her to laugh again even harder. 

“Oh, Oh my god!” She rasped out between breaths. The two were laughing so hard, and I was beginning to become embarrassed. If Ms. Zoe knew about my secret, it was certain that I would be expelled. Might as well say my farewells now. Or beg. But I have too much pride for that shit. I began stacking all of my notebooks on top of each other so that I could leave, but Ms. Zoe slammed a hand down on top of them to prevent me from lifting them up. 

“This. You. Honestly, this is the best thing ever. Like, oh my god. I just died of laughter.” She said. I only nodded. 

“Haha. Can I go home now? Now that it’s out, I have to begin applying to other colleges.” I said. This caused Ms. Zoe to look shocked, before she brought her hand up and slammed it back down on my notebooks. 

“NOOOOO! You can’t leave now~! This was gonna be so much fun!” She whined. 

“Huh?” I was honestly confused. 

“Don’t worry man,” Reiner pitched in. “I ain’t gonna tell anyone. Doubt she’s gonna tell anyone. You’re secret is safe with us.” I blinked slowly. 

“Of course! I could never let an opportunity like this pass up! A chance to make this class that more interesting!” Ms. Zoe suddenly paused. “OOOOH! This could be like, a social experiment!!!” She squealed. Reiner face-palmed as I rolled my eyes. 

“But really? If you guys could keep it a secret, I would be so grateful!” I said. They both nodded. 

“Oh, can I tell my friend? He doesn’t work here or anything.” Ms. Zoe said. I shook my head.

“No. There’s a chance your friend is friends with other people who work here. It’s too risky. You can’t tell anyone. Not your best friend, or your boyfriend. It must stay a secret until the end of the year.” I replied. 

“Hmm~, Alright. I’ll keep it secret!” She sang. 

“Me too. I actually think this is really interesting.” Reiner said. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank god. Thank you guys so much.” I said. They both grinned at me. Then I remembered. “ _Shit._ ”

“What? What now?” Reiner asked, clearly worried. 

“My next class started like, 5 minutes ago.” I groaned. Ms. Zoe laughed. 

“Don’t worry about that,” She said, waving her hand nonchalantly. “Who’s your teacher?”

“Mr. Zacharius.” I responded. 

“Ah, Mike? Don’t fret, I shall write a note to him for you.” She said cheerily as she skipped over to her desk and pulled out a notepad. She quickly scribbled some words on it, before handing it to me. “Here you go! By the way, he has a great sense of smell, so you should probably bathe in some perfume or something, or he might figure you out.”

“Thanks so much Ms. Zoe,” I said, taking the note from her. 

“NO! You have to call me Hanji! At least when we’re not in class.” She said. 

“Alright….thanks…Hanji. See you guys!” I said as I rushed out of that class and into the next that happened to be down the hall a ways. Before stepping in, I sprayed a shit ton of perfume all over myself like Ms. Z-, I mean, Hanji recommended. I walked in, handing the note to a tall blond man who wrinkled his nose at me before he read the note, and snorted. 

“Alright. I’m guessing Hanji’s crazy antics made you late. Just find a seat.” He said, nose still wrinkled as he tried and failed to be discrete about covering his nose. I made my way to a seat that was open, and plopped down, immediately beginning to day dream. I only had this class for the next two hours, and then I could go home. I spaced out almost the entire time, since he was only going over the curriculum for the semester. 

When I got home, I collapsed onto my bed and groaned. First day= hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. There were probably a shit ton of mistakes in here this time, sorry about that. 
> 
> Next chapter will be more embarrassing and difficult moments in the life of Erin Jaeger (ahem, aka, awkward swimming classes and shit), and chapter 5 will be all about the little man.


	4. I Swim Because I'm Too Sexy for Sports that Require Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that I like, dropped off the face of the Earth for over a month. I work almost constantly these days...and I'm having a difficult time with my living situation, which makes updating quite difficult, you know? But anyways, I'll try, keyword being try, to update within the next week, but no promises. I'm going on vacation to Japan for a month starting next week, and I'm not sure if I'll update while I'm there. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!

Standing in the cafeteria after my fourth class, I scanned for either Mikasa or Armin. Or any familiar face, really. Turns out, the first familiar face to catch my eye was Reiner, standing by a tall and sweaty looking brunette. I casually strutted over, putting some feminine emphasis into the swing of my hips solely for Reiner's entertainment, now that he was in on my secret.

And that's when I felt it. The first moment that I would truly know the suffering of females everywhere, and god was I praising my Mom and Mikasa at that moment for being able to handle womanhood because _damn_. Panties. I have no idea what possessed me to allow Mikasa to talk me into wearing the goddamn ridiculous article of clothing, but whatever it is, I really need to hire it to possess Ymir or something. _Wow._ Okay, yup. Wedgy.

Perhaps this is happening to me because boys weren't meant to wear panties. Definitely not. This thing is crushing my package, and it's pretty fucking awful. To make things worse, since I stopped approaching Reiner, he apparently thought it'd be a good idea to come to me.

"Hey, Erin" he said happily. "This is Bertolt, but everyone just calls him Bert," he said, gesturing with his hand towards the Bertolt.

"H-hey..."I grunted out, squeezing my thighs close together to relieve some of the awkward pain. I forcefully clasped my hands behind my back to prevent myself from pressing them into my crotch. Reiner gave me a weird look as he tilted his head.

"You okay? Gotta pee or something?" He asked. _Yes, you fucktard, I need to pee. I also need to start wearing boxers, or going commando._ Bertolt smacked Reiner in the chest as he hissed "You can't say that to a girl! Even if you are gay!" Reiner paused for a moment, utterly confused, before a grin spread across his face and he chuckled.

"Oops. Guess you're right, babe. Sorry, Erin. How inconsiderate of me." He said with a wink and a knowing tone of voice. Bertolt simply shook his head.

"Babe? Are you guys dating?" I asked, to redirect their attention.

Reiner grinned, wrapping an arm around Bertolt, and drawing him in for a peck on the cheek. "Yup! 3 years in the making." This made Bertolt blush profusely, which made me smile softly at them.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Bert. I'll talk to you later Reiner, maybe I'll introduce you to a couple of my pals. But as you said before, I must go to the ladies' room. To, you know. Do lady things. See ya!" I dashed past them and into the nearest bathroom. I honestly almost walked into the men's bathroom, but stopped myself just in time.

Once situated in one of the stalls, I contemplated my choices. Readjusting the panties would only work for so long before I got another wedgy. The only other option I had was to take them off entirely...but I'm wearing a skirt. What if the wind lifts it up? What if people see my dick hanging out from underneath? I chuckled a little at the thought. I decided to take them off anyway, checking in the bathroom mirror to see if anything looked noticeable. 

Everything looked fine, so I strutted out of the bathroom with a newfound comfort. Never before had my nether regions felt so....so free. It was like swimming freestyle, or flying. No wonder girls wear skirts. I was walking through the tables in the cafeteria when I noticed people looking at me and chuckling. 

Oh my god. Can they see it? I looked down. No, it shouldn't be noticeable. Then why-

"Hey Eren!" Connie called from his spot at one of the tables. I watched as Sasha whacked him across the head. "It's Erin, you dummy!" She hissed around the burger stuff in her mouth. At least, I think it was a burger. Kids, listen to your parents when they say not to eat with your mouth full. 

I sat down upon seeing Mikasa with extra food for me. She turned to me to hand me my food when she nearly choked on her spit. "Erin!" 

"What?" I asked, seriously confused.

"You, your...Why are your panties in your hand?!" 

Oh. Well. That would be why people were staring. I stood up quickly and stuffed it in the trash before sitting back down. We began discussing how our day had gone so far, and who had already done their prank for the day and who hadn't. I laughed pretty hard when Marco said the song he chose to start singing was Let it Go, and also when it turns out the lunch Sasha was chowing down on was Mr. Zacharius'. The rest of lunch went pretty swell, and I only had one more class for the day, being German, which I'm already fluent in, thanks to my mother. 

If I thought German was going to be easy, I was wrong. It wasn't the class, or the students, or even the teacher. No, it was the whole "no underwear" thing. I realized that underwear was probably invented for a reason, besides covering private parts, because pants do that anyways. At first I thought it would be great having practically no restrictions down there, but I was so wrong. My balls were freezing. I had to rub my legs together to keep warm, which rewarded me with odd glances from girls and horny smirks from guys. 

Towards the end of class I had to sharpen my pencil, but of fucking course, with my luck, I dropped it. Which meant bending over. Almost. I remembered just in timed and decided it would be better to squat in a ladylike fashion to retrieve my pencil...except for just no. Squatting down turned out to be worse, and then I had to resort to having a nearby guy pick it up for me. 

Aside from that, things went well, and after class I walked home and changed out of the feminine articles of clothing into a normal t-shirt and sweats. 

The next day I had different classes, but I managed to pick up a routine of sorts already. Everything went smoothly that day, up until my Physical Education class. And yippee! 'It's so nice out' the teacher had said, and 'oh, isn't it just a perfect day to go swimming?' he said. Well fuck you too. We were changing into our swimming clothes in the women's locker room, thank god I shared this class with Mikasa, and I of course had to change in the bathroom in one of the stalls. Except for they were the curtain kind of stalls, not the door with locks kind. 

I slipped into one anyway and began changing. There was of course no fucking way I was about to wear a bikini or a girl swimsuit, not that I could pull one off anyways, so I resorted to wearing a pair of black shorts that I borrowed from Mikasa, and a t-shirt (black of course). As I was pulling on the shirt, someone yanked open the curtain before yelping an "Oh, sorry!", and closing it again. My face was covered by the shirt so I couldn't see who it was, but I sincerely hope they did not see the foam balls I was using as breast substitutes. I kept the bra on for the sake of keeping my "breasts" in place. 

I joined Mikasa in walking out to the outdoor pool, and getting in line with the rest of the students. And just my luck, horseface was in my class. He eyeballed my "swimsuit" before snickering. 

"What? Too ashamed of your ugly body to wear a swimsuit, Erin?" he mocked. 

"Oh no," I replied, "I just wanted to save you and the rest of the guys from getting bloody noses. Wouldn't want that now, would we?" To this he simply huffed. Three for Erin, none for Monsieur Asswipe. Little did I know that he would get the last laugh.

The first thing we did was practice our diving technique. Mikasa went right before I was supposed to go, and of course, her's was as close to perfect as one could get. Before I could even get to the edge of the pool where the teacher stood with a clipboard, I slipped. 

Hey, I never said I was graceful. Fucking face planted right into the slippery tile. I stood back up and brushed myself off. It didn't hurt too much, just enough for my face to feel irritated. I figured my face was wet because of the water on the ground, but...

"Heh, looks like the pot called the kettle black, 'ey Erin?" The stupid horseface who was behind me was laughing, but at what I wasn't sure. Until I wiped my face of course, and it came back bloody. To say the least, this was humiliating. 

"Well, you know I've always wanted to try that one trick for bloody noses," I shrugged. 

"What trick?" he asked haughtily. 

"Have you never seen 'She's the Man'? Best chick flick ever. Tampons apparently work well for absorbing blood." Jean simply gave me a disgusted look. "For a bloody nose I mean!" I quickly added, having realized my mistake. I then quickly took off back to the women's locker room before promptly washing my face off and _not_ sticking a tampon up my nostril. When I was all cleaned up, I went back out to the pool, where a couple people were still waiting to dive. I went last, and pulled off a pretty decent dive if I do say so myself. At least, the teacher seemed pleased. 

I quickly got out of the water to join Mikasa, not really noticing the increase of weight to my chest area. Until...

"Um, Jaeger?" the teacher questioned while staring at my chest. 

Oh dear god, he must be a pervert. I covered up my "boobs" with my arms before scoffing in disappointment. "What are you staring at, sir?!"

"Well, um, I wanted to ask..." He drifted off. 

"Ask what?" Was there something wrong with my boobs? Did they get messed up from my dive, I wonder? 

"Well, I'm sorry to be so direct but, your boobs are like, raining water. I don't know if it's because of your shirt, but so much water is dripping from there, it's weird." Wait, what? I looked down to see that, sure enough, a shit ton of water was seeping out. And then I realized. 

Oh. Oh fuck. They're foam. Foam absorbs water. Oh fuck. I dashed back to women's locker room _again_ and pulled the foam balls out and over a sink to begin wringing them out. And then a throat cleared. I looked over to see...Jean. What...,what the fuck was he doing in here? And that's exactly what I said to him. 

"Dude...what the fuck?" I whispered. 

He rubbed the back of his neck before responding, "Shouldn't I be asking that? Like, why are you wearing foam balls in your bra?"

I was doomed. Reiner could be trusted, but Jean? No way in hell. 

"Um...." was literally all I could manage. 

"I mean," he continued, "There's nothing that wrong with having a flat chest...no one will care."

I gaped a minute before realizing that he still thought I was a girl...just, with flat boobs apparently. 

"Look," I began, "I just...I'm very sensitive about it...so could you please not tell anyone?" I jutted my bottom lip out in a pout, and gazed up at him through my eyelashes, which clearly did the trick because he was instantly redder than a tomato. 

"S-sure." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously before saying, "Well, um, guess I'll see you out there?" 

I faked a blush before saying, "Y-yeah." He walked out, and as soon as he was gone, I shivered and gagged at the thought of flirting with the horseface. 

Once I had drained the first one thoroughly, I put it back in place and adjusted it before taking out the other one and doing the same thing. I sighed. Being a girl was not only draining, it was extremely difficult to keep it a secret. I walked back out to the group where the instructor was teaching different swimming styles and strokes. 

Mikasa nudged me before saying, "Hey, I covered for you. I told the coach that it was because you were wearing a particularly thick bra instead of a swimsuit and that's why it was dripping so much." 

I laughed quietly, saying "I _am_ wearing a thick bra." 

"Oh." We both broke into giggles, before I nudged her back. "Hey. Thanks." We sent each other small smiles before refocusing on what the teacher was saying. 

_~4 and a Half Months Later- January 12th~_

It didn't take long to become adjusted to the life of a female, not to say it wasn't tough work or a living hell. The holidays had passed by quickly, Halloween resulting in me dressed as a sexy Red Riding Hood, with Armin as the Big Bad Wolf. Except a cute wolf. 

I had become very popular and was friends with many males and females alike, with none of them realizing my true identity as a male. I was leaving my first period class of the day when I passed by the most attractive man I have ever seen in my life. He was short. Very short, a good 7 or 8 inches shorter than me. Deliciously pale skin, dark hair, and piercing eyes drew me into this alluring man. While he was very hot, the only descriptive word that came to my mind at that moment was cute. 

Angry in a way that a 4 year old is when they're pouting, his white button up was ruffled, and he had his tie done wrong which made me want to go over and fix it for him. Freaking adorable. 

I don't know who that man is, but I will. They say love at first sight isn't real, I say bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. Comments are very motivating, so feel free to leave some~
> 
> Next chapter is Levi's POV.


	5. Hahahahaha- NO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, the one and only, grumpy but adorable, Levi! In his POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so late! Before I left for Japan, life was stressful, and now that I'm in Japan writing has pretty much taken a seat at the back of my mind. The friend I came here with read this work the other day though, and has been pressing me to update, so you can thank her. I can't make any guarantees of when I'll update next, but soon, I hope. Sorry that this chapter is short. 
> 
> Be warned! This is not beta'd. At all. I didn't even reread it, so it might be filled with mistakes...
> 
> Also, Levi and Erwin may seem a little OOC here, sorry about that. It's the kind of weird you get when around your best friend.

It was on one of those rare Mondays that I actually had some peace and quiet that it happened. I had woken up at 6 as usual, took a shower, went for a jog, and made myself coffee. I had sat down with a steaming mug to continue writing my latest novel, and had just opened my MacBook Air when my phone rang. I ignored it in favor of typing in my password into my laptop, waiting for the cellular device to finish ringing. I figured it was probably Shitty Glasses calling to inform me of how she had made a frog glow in the dark in her latest Biology experiment or something. When the phone rang again, I ignored it, certain that it was her. By the time that the phone rang for the fifth time, I was fed up. 

I snatched up my phone and answered without checking the caller ID. "What the fuck do you want, Four Eyes?" I snapped. When there was no squealing, screaming or a response of any kind, I knew I fucked up. 

"Cheerful as always, aren't you Levi?"

Fuck. And there it was, the deep, crisp, baritone voice of one Mr. Fucktard Assface. Also more commonly known as Erwin Smith, he was the headmaster of Titan Uni, and my best friend. He rarely called me early in the morning, so there must have been something important. 

"Yeah, whatever." I responded. "What do you want?"

"Yes well, you know how you majored in Literature...?" He questioned. 

What the hell? What, did he think I just forget those four fucking miserable years of my life or something? "Yeah, your point?"

"And you have a degree in Education..." he continued. 

I should have known. We'd had this conversation many times before. Being a headmaster and all that jazz, he was constantly trying to get me to come be a professor at his university, to which I consistently have refused because I preferred the life of a writer. 

"No."

"Levi..."

"Nuh uh. No way, brutha."

"But Levi~!" he practically whined. Ah, conversations with best friends can never be just normal, can they? "It's an emergency. Petra went into labor a whole month early."

"I see. Tell her I said congrats," I responded monotonously. 

"I will. But it was unexpected, and I didn't have time to find her a replacement professor." 

"Annnnnnndddd, you want me to replace her for the rest of the semester?"

"Precisely."

"No."

"Come on! I'll give you a monthly bonus. I'll take you to that restaurant you've been wanting to go to. I'll get Hanji to stop bothering you. I'll-"

"Fine! Alright already. Christ, your desperate," I grumbled. 

"Well, most people call me Mr. Smith, but if you want to call me Christ, I have no problems with that." 

I rolled my eyes and said "Weren't you going to go to the doctor a couple weeks ago? He was supposed to prescribe you a better sense of humor." He laughed at that, before I continued, "So when do I start?"

"Hahaha...about that..." he mumbled.

"Oh god, no. If you say today, I will march my short ass to your office to kick yours."

"But Levi! Please? You only have one class today. It's a senior class, so they won't be hard to handle either. And Hanji won't have class around that time so she can help you out if you need it."

"Didn't you just tell me that you wouldn't let her bother me anymore?" I asked, voice laced with mock betrayal, to which he responded with a sly laugh. "What time is it at then?"

"9 am. You have a few hours. You don't have to prepare a lesson for today, Petra had lesson plans for the rest of the week, and from then on you can teach how you'd prefer."

I mulled it over for a moment before letting him know that I would be fine with that. We hung up, and for a moment I sat still, pondering what I should do next. I would probably need another shower, seeing as I had taken a jog only thirty minutes prior. A change of clothes was also in due order. I stood up, closing my laptop and placing it on the coffee table by my finished mug before I headed back upstairs.

I took a quick shower, only bothering to rinse off all of the sweat since I figured my hair was still pretty clean. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I stepped out of the steam filled room towards my walk-in closet. I sorted through many shirts and pants, before saying "Fuck it" and going with a pair of black slacks and a white button-up shirt, I figured if I would only be seeing one class today, there wouldn't be much of a need for first impressions, why not go with the stereotypical businessman look. 

Not that there was a need for impressions at all. 

Surely there were a shit ton of hot guys on campus...and it's not like they're underage really...

I quickly shoved thoughts like that out of my mind. While I probably wouldn't be able to help myself when it comes to ogling boys, I knew it was too soon to start another relationship. 

But still, there's nothing wrong with looking. I scrambled with my tie, not really knowing how to tie it properly, but not really caring. I ran fingers through my hair as a way of brushing it, and stepped out. The university was only a few blocks down, so I figured I might as well just walk.

Arriving at the school, I realized that it was 8:43 and that if I wanted to know what Petra's plan for the day was, I should give myself at least 10 minutes to go through the lesson plan. I sped up my pace, quickly walking through the hallways. On my way to the classroom, I passed by a very tall (of fucking course) girl, who was what one would normally consider pretty. I noticed her eyes on me as I passed her by. 

Uh huh, you can look as much as you want girl, but there is no touching this body. My booty is for men only. I rounded the corner only to run right into my worst nightmare. Literally. 

And then began the torture. I found myself enclosed by the swirls of darkness from the depths, unable to breathe as loud screeching rang through my ears. My name was called out repetitively. 

"Leeeeevvviiiii.......Leeeeviiii.....Levi....LEVI!" 

In other words, most people's words to be exact: Hanji. But that word is too simple, it doesn't explain the treachery of the one who claims to be my best friend. Okay, so she is my best friend. But will I tell her that? Never. 

"Let go of me Shitty Glasses, I can't breathe." I said. 

She hesitantly released her grasp, but continued her loud screeching. "I can't believe you're here! Erwin told me everything! We'll finally be working together like we've always wanted!" 

Erwin, that bastard traitor. "You mean what you've always wanted. There is no we in that statement," I replied. 

"Aw, who's a wittle gwumpy baby?" She grabbed my cheeks and smushed them together while cooing at me. She soon released them before looking behind me and saying "Was that Erin Jaeger checking you out just now?"

I rolled my eyes. "How the fuck would I know?"

"It was, wasn't it?" she continued, paying my statement no mind. "I think she's into you!" she squealed. 

"........Ooooookay. And?" I responded. "I'm gay, so why does it matter if that girl was checking me out?" 

She suddenly had this very mischievous look in her eye. It...it kind of scared me actually. That look could not possibly mean anything good for me. 

"Oh you'll see, my darling, you'll see...."

"Uuuggghh," I whined, "Fuck. I don't have time for this..."

"Well you better hurry your little bubble butt along then!" she exclaimed while spanking me and cackling as she walked off. I covered my butt with both hands in embarrassment before continuing to the classroom.

I reached the classroom in record time, and quickly unlocked the door. Glancing at my watch, I noted that it was 8:49, which left me 11 minutes to read through the lesson plan. 

Thankfully, the desk had been cleared of paperwork and the only thing sitting there was the plan book. I flipped through it, seeing that the class was in the midst of studying Martin Luther King's rhetoric. Today the plan was to cover the Letter from Birmingham Jail. It was good to see that nothing in the school system has changed much from my day...makes my job much easier. 

The bell rang and students quickly filed into the classroom. I schooled my face into the cold glare I normally kept it at when around those I wasn't familiar with. 

Practically all of the students sent confused glances my way, which quickly turned into loud gossip. God, I hate shitty kids. I already had a migraine and class hadn't even started. As soon as the bell rang, I slammed a textbook on the desk, immediately silencing the noisy gossiping. 

"First thing's first. Before I even introduce myself, I have one major rule. As soon as you're in the classroom, shut the fuck up." As soon as I had spoken a hand shot up, connected to a kid who looked rich as fuck. 

"Yes, the kid in the back who looks like he shits money. What do you want?" I said. 

"You're not allowed to cuss, this is a school. If I told my parents, you would instantly be fired." he replied haughtily. 

My next words were spoken in the most monotone and flat voice I could muster. "Oh my god. How scary. I should stop cussing because what if I get fired then I wouldn't have a job." The other kids in the class giggled, causing me to smirk. I returned my voice to normal, saying "Go ahead. Please, actually. I didn't want to work here anyway, which brings me to my next point. Pet- I mean, Mrs. Ral was unfortunately shot last night, and was announced dead on arrival. Which is why I'm here." 

The dumb students look at me with horrified expressions, while the more intelligent ones smirked and shook their heads.

"But the baby! She was going to have a baby!" one student cried. 

"That was a joke. Haha. Funny. Get it? Actually, it probably wasn't that funny." I said. "Anyways. I'm Mr. Ackerman. I will be your teacher for the rest of the semester. Take care of me and all that shit. Oh, and as many of you've probably have noticed, or rather if you haven't, you're dumb as fuck, Mrs. Ral was pretty knocked up, and now she's gone into labor early. So, yeah." 

The news of Petra having had her baby lightened the mood pretty quickly, causing chatter to once again fill the room. 

"Okay, yay, we're all so happy for her, now shut up. We'll be continuing where you left off, moving on to Letter from Birmingham Jail." I began.

~Meanwhile, in Headmaster Erwin's Office~

Hanji burst through the door, loudly squealing as she firmly closed the office door behind her. She passed by the secretary with a wave and continued on into Erwin's office. The blond man was sitting behind his desk, working on paperwork when she came in. 

"Oh my god, Erwin. I have the greatest idea ever, and it takes precedence over all your paperwork, so put it away for a moment." she spoke in a rushed voice. Erwin obeyed and neatly stacked his papers to the side before turning towards her. 

"Alright, what's this oh so great idea of yours?" he asked. 

"We need to get Eren and Levi together! Eren was totally staring at Levi's ass in the hallway just now," she squealed excitedly. 

"Eren? Oh, you mean like Erin. The boy who is pretending to be a girl at the moment." 

Yes, Erwin was quite aware of Eren's secret. In fact, within the first few days of school, he had figured out the pranks that the students from Shiganshina High were pulling. Was he going to punish them? Not yet, perhaps not at all considering it seemed as though they already had their own punishment system worked out. He figured none of the pranks were overly harmful, and some of them were actually pretty hilarious. It was always a joy to pass by a bulletin board with a graphically designed poster encouraging students to join the thug life. Or to hear complaints of dicks being drawn on the boards. He himself had had his lunch stolen by little miss Sasha Braus a couple times, in which he simply shrugged and went to have lunch in the cafeteria. 

So he knew all their dirty secrets, and he would wait for a prime opportunity to get a bit of revenge on them in his own entertaining way. 

But that was irrelevant at the moment. 

"Yes, that one! Since Eren is gay, and Levi is also gay, they would totally be cute together! It's funny because Levi doesn't even know Eren is a boy. We could use that to our advantage..,doesn't this sound fun?" Hanji said. 

"Hmm. That is a bit entertaining. I wonder if Levi would fall for Eren despite thinking that he's a girl?" Erwin questioned. 

"On another note, when are you going to put the moves on Eren's little blond friend?" She asked. 

"As soon as Levi puts the moves on Eren. Or perhaps vice versa." He responded. 

"Oooh~ This is so evil! I love being evil!" Hanji cackled, while Erwin simply grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is as always, appreciated. Next chapter is back to Eren's POV, and they officially meet!


	6. Levi's Sweet Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They officially meet! And Eren is a horny little brat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha.....oops. Yes, I am terrible. I have been meaning to update this for a while now, but you know...procrastination, among other things. College started over a month ago, and I have work, so finding time to write has been difficult. I think I might be past my writer's block, so chapters will be posted more frequently (probably.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy, feedback is appreciated, and I will be updating the tags soon, so check that out. Also, as usual, this is unbeta'd, so if there are a lot of typos...I'm sorry...

One of the worst things in the world, in my opinion, is being hard in public. Now I'm not an exhibitionist or anything of the sort, but the thought of being caught being hard only makes me harder. So after entering my English class this morning and noticing that my overly pregnant small strawberry blond teacher had been replaced by _the_ sex god, you could say I got hard. And since this was such a fine opportunity to eye fuck the unknown cutie, the thought of naked old grandmas bending over didn't aid me at all. 

So as one might imagine, this was a difficult predicament for me, mostly because girls can't pop boners. And had I been wearing a skirt, I would have been able to adjust it so that it wouldn't be as noticeable. With the tight as fuck skinny jeans I was wearing, there was no hope of hiding it. And, not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty large down there, and while that normally is a good thing, it really was making things worse. I'm truly thankful that I didn't notice Mr. Gorgeous until after I had sat down, so at least my little problem was covered by the desk. 

I very carefully and discreetly crossed my legs, biting back a moan from coming out as I did so. I could feel my face scrunch up from the uncomfortableness of it, before adjusting my legs so it wasn't as bad. It was starting to go back down, which is when Mr. Unknown turned around and started wiping down the whiteboard from whatever had remained on it previously. I would first like to point out that watching him stand on his tiptoes to reach the top of the whiteboard because he was too short was absolutely adorable and had my heart fluttering. But that wasn't what made me hard all over again. No, it was that delectable ass of his. Round and perfect, it should be a sin to have an ass like that. 

Mr. Unknown was wearing some tight ass (see what I did there) black skinny jeans that cupped the shape of his butt perfectly. God, never have I ever been this attracted to anyone. I was really tempted to take a bite out of that ass right then and there. He was wearing a tight blue shirt that highlighted his slightly feminine curves, as well as the slight abs he had. He was slim, and what wouldn't I give to wrap my arms around that small waist. 

Oh my god. I was drooling. Hypothetically of course, but if this were a manga, I would be having one hell of a bloody nose right now. I tried my best to secretly observe his face once he had finished cleaning off the board. His skin was a milky pale color, incredibly soft looking and for some reason I was convinced that he would taste sweet. I also became very determined to eventually prove myself right. His lips were a light pink, and as he licked them, I could feel my problem worsen as I swallowed thickly. Narrow silvery eyes scanned the room. I was extremely grateful that they didn't land on me for fear of coming at that exact inopportune moment. 

His face was small and his chin came to a small point. His hair was a halo of soft black strands that curtained part of his forehead where there was a part in his bangs. He wore his hair styled in a sharp yet soft undercut, that was practically screaming for me to run my hands through. 

He was beautiful. Breathtaking in unimaginable ways, he was perfect. As a child, my mother had told me quite often that when you meet _the one_ , you'll know without a doubt that it's them. That is exactly how I felt at that moment. I didn't even know his name, or what he was like, whether he was gay or not, but that didn't matter. I couldn't call what I was feeling at that moment love, but it was something pretty damn close. Obsession if you will, perhaps adoration. 

God, I had it bad, and I knew it. If I came on to him now, I wouldn't be able to hold back. But that was a problem. I am considerably blunt and straightforward, and really I ought to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes. But I couldn't fuck this up. First impressions are everything, and this is something I can't ruin by diving straight in. This was my shot to gain some subtlety and by god I wasn't about to miss it. How did that one Eminem song go? 'The moment you won it you better never let it go, you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, this opportunity comes once in a lifetime.'

That is exactly how important this moment was for me. Suddenly, the bell was ringing and I was snapped out of my thoughts to see that Connie had been trying to gain my attention for some time now. I imagine that I was probably lost in my thoughts as well as the wonderland known as our new teacher's ass for the whole 10 minutes that I've been sitting here. 

But as soon as I had focused I was again distracted by the swaying of slim hips as the short man crossed the room to close the door. He strutted back to the desk and sat on it cutely, crossing his legs and trying to look stern. And then he spoke, and I was drowning in his words. 

"Good morning, motherfuckers," he began in a voice that could only be compared to dark chocolate. Dark, rich, and sweet. Hell, I barely even registered that he had called us motherfuckers. "Your normal teacher, Mrs. Ral, gave birth to another one of those annoying little boogers commonly known as babies. So she's on maternity leave, and now I'm stuck with you guys for the rest of the semester. My name is Mr. Ackerman. Piss me off, I'll kick your ass. That's all you need to know. Oh. And keep your mouths shut, got it?" 

I didn't even bother to nod as I was internally laughing at his crude way of speaking. Purely adorable, although most others wouldn't think it. 

"You," he said, glaring in my direction, "why're you smiling?"  
I was really tempted to just say " because you're cute", but somehow I didn't think that would fare well. 

"Excuse me?" he asked. 

Oh. Oops. I might have accidentally actually just said it. Oh well. Might as well run with it. 

"I said because you're cute." 

He simply rolled his eyes in response and muttered something under his breath, only increasing his cuteness, before beginning the lesson. Which, I paid almost no attention to, something I felt guilty about after the fact, but I couldn't focus on his words when his voice itself was so alluring. 

It wasn't until the bell had rung signaling the end of the class that I snapped out of my adoring daze. Connie and Ymir must've given up on trying to get my attention because they had started walking off without me. I knew for a fact that Mr. Ackerman wouldn't have a class next period, so I figured what better a time than now to introduce myself. 

I casually strolled up to the desk at the front of the room, thoroughly relieved at the absence of a hard on. 

"Hey." I said. He glanced up at me from his paperwork, giving me a glare when he saw who it was. 

"What." 

Talk about touchy. That wasn't even a question. I stuck out my hand. "I'm Erin."

"I know. I took attendance, remember?" he replied, going back to his paperwork. 

"Hmm...oh yeah. Soooo...." I said, dragging out the 'o'. He didn't respond to this, so I continued. "Are you single?" This caused him to roll his eyes. 

"Why do you want to know, brat?" 

"No reason. So are you?" I questioned. He was silent for a couple minutes before speaking. 

"I am. But if you're asking because you're interested, me being single doesn't matter because I'm gay."

I mentally fist pumped, saying excitedly, "That's great!" 

He snorted before saying "Not for you it isn't." 

At first, I was utterly confused. Why wouldn't it be great for me? If he's gay, that means that he likes guys. I'm a guy, so it's perfect. And then I recalled my situation. He thought I was a girl. Of course he would, that was the point of this prank. But this would ruin my chances with Mr. Ackerman....I could always tell him. It would definitely be worth it. But it was a risk I couldn't take. Since I shared this class with Ymir and Connie, who knows when he might accidentally let it slip that he was aware...And like hell am I stripping in front of the whole school. The thought caused a shiver to run up my spine. 

Of course, later at lunch I couldn't avoid Connie and Ymir bringing up my behavior. 

"So like, this short ass little dude comes in, and tells us he's Mrs. Ral's substitute, and man, he just was pissed the fuck off! I've never heard a Professor cuss so much in one sentence." Connie blabbers to the group. 

Ymir snorted as she flung an arm around Christa. "Tell them about what Erin did."

Connie's eyes lit up just as I reached out my arm to try to shush him. He pushed me away of course, saying "Oh yeah! So the little man-"

I huffed, interrupting him. "You really are the last person who should be calling him 'little man', Connie."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways! So he's doing his pissed off thing where he's yelling at us, and when he gets done, Erin is just over here grinning his....... her fucking face off. So the dude notices of course, and asks Erin why he's smiling. Now guess what Erin said." 

"What?" Mikasa asks curiously. 

Fuck no, she's going to pester me for this for weeks. 

"She says "Because you're cute." And the teacher is just gaping at him...her!" I rolled my eyes. It's been nearly four months since our charades have started, and he still refers to me by male pronouns in public half the time. 

Mikasa turns her gaze at me, one that I'm familiar with but not exactly happy to see. It's her "We'll talk later" look. 

After my last class of the day, she found me in the lecture room before I could escape. 

"Hey, Mikasa." I forced a smile and waved. 

She just stared at me, before motioning for me to follow her. We made our way towards a student lounge in the building, each of us sitting in comfy chairs across from each other.   
I waited for her to say something, but she just continued to stare, which was honestly starting to scare me. 

So I said something. 

"Look, it's not what you-"

"It's exactly what I think though, isn't it? You're crushing on some old man, your teacher no less." I sighed heavily in response. 

He's not _that_ old. He can't be over 30."

" _Erin_ ," she hissed, "he's like a decade older than you!"

"So? Mikasa, I'm an adult now, you don't have to be so overprotective." She looked like she had something to say to that, but I cut her off. "I know you'll always worry over me, but I'm fine. I know he's older, but that doesn't mean anything. If you're worried that he'll take advantage of me, don't. I'll be careful, if that makes you feel better." 

She sighed heavily. "Fine. It's your choice, as long as you're aware of what you're doing. And you can't let him find out about...you know. The dares." I nodded in agreement. 

"Of course." 

She smiled, and we left the lounge, her to her next class, and me to get coffee on my way home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later at home, all I could think about was my new professor. I had to get closer to him. It would be difficult to make him fall for me if I was just one out of a hundred students in one of his many classes. No, I needed to get him alone where his attention would be only on me. I doubt he would agree to go on a date with me at this point, especially considering our first encounter. I could always stick around after classes, but I'm sure that he would only find me annoying and bothersome.

Like lightning, an idea struck me. I could ask him to privately tutor me. He would have to pay attention to me, and only me. Not to mention, I could see him up close, and stare into those gorgeous stormy gray eyes.

I would never get sick of his eyes. So many people in the world have gray eyes, you know, the ones that look blue sometimes? But his were different. Darker. Deeper. I had never seen anything like it. 

Sighing, I rolled over in my bed in resignation. I was nothing short of whipped at this point. 

As if to prove my point, the boner from earlier returned full force. I was tempted to take a cold shower to rid myself of it, but then I recalled that I was in my room, where no one would see me jerking myself off. I hopped off my bed to lock my bedroom door. Generally, no one enters my room without knocking, but I could never be too careful. 

Sometimes, just for the sake of being a butt head, Mikasa will barge into the room when she knows I'm doing something I don't want her to see. 

I laid back down on my back. My hand quickly undid the button and zipper on my jeans, and I slid them down mid thigh. My hand slipped under the band of my boxers before grasping my straining erection. I pulled myself out of my boxers and began stroking my cock languidly. Starting at the base, I squeezed and jerked my hand up towards the tip where I had a Prince Albert curved barbell piercing. I could feel myself stiffen further. I pressed my thumb into the tip, and sped my motions up. 

All I could think about was being in the middle of Professor Ackerman's creamy white thighs, having him sprawled out beneath me, panting my name over and over again like a mantra. His face would be flushed, mouth open, his nipples pert and pink, just waiting for me to put my mouth on them. 

I imagined myself teasing him, perhaps playing with toys before getting to the good stuff. In my minds eye, I could see him with his legs spread wide for me, as I watch him pulling a set of anal beads in and out of his slicked up puckered hole. 

Returning back to reality, I licked my lips in anticipation of all the things I would do to Professor Ackerman when I got my hands on him. 

It was the thought of squeezing his white creamy thighs while shoving my tongue inside him as I rimmed him that had me orgasming hard than I ever had before. Thick spurts of white shot out of the tip of my cock and landed on my chest and the sheets. 

I was so smitten, and it was ridiculous, but I didn't care. I breathed heavily as I calmed down, reaching out to my nightstand for napkins to wipe the cum off my chest. 

"Eren?" Mikasa's voice drifted upstairs from wherever she was downstairs. 

"What?" I called back, scrambling to get dressed and make myself presentable. 

"It's time for dinner!"

"Coming!" I hurried down the stairs to see that my mother and Mikasa were already sitting with food in front of them and waiting for me to come down.As soon as I sat, we all began filling ourselves with my mom's delicious cooking. After a few minutes of silence and silverware scraping against plates, my mother cleared her throat. 

"So Eren," she began, and immediately I knew what she would be wanting to discuss. I shot a glare at Mikasa for not keeping her mouth shut. 

"Yes mom?" I responded, doing my best to please her before anything got out of hand. 

"Did anything.... _different_ happen today?" she questioned with a knowing glance. 

"Well..." I said, attempting to stall. "Nothing _too_ different happened. 

"Oh?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in that "don't you bullshit me" look she gets sometimes. 

"I got a new teacher in English today because Mrs. Ral had her baby." I finally said without hesitation. This was not a lie, nor was I avoiding her question, but it still gave me a moment to prepare myself to tell her what she really wanted to know. 

For half a second, her features softened and she smiled at the news that Mrs. Ral had given birth to her child. Only for half a second though, because she was soon back to her inquisitive face that could be interpreted as "tell me more". 

Now see, this is where my brashness gets me in trouble. Sometimes words come out of my mouth too quickly before I have really considered the situation. This was one of those moments. 

"And I am abso--fucking-lutely madly in love with him. You should've seen the ass on the guy! I'll be banging him into next week, so if you hear moaning from upstairs, do not be alarmed. Sex is a perfectly natural thing." _Or perhaps not,_ I thought as I noticed the look she and Mikasa were giving me, as if I were an alien. 

"Eren Jaeger." I swallowed thickly. I was in deep shit, and there was no swimming in shit. Shit is too thick to swim in. I wasn't gettting myself out of this one. 

"Yes, mom?" I asked meekly. 

"For one, how many times have I told you not to swear at the dinner table? And young man, you are way too young to be "banging older men into next week" as you've put it." she scolded. 

It took all of my willpower not to roll my eyes at her, but I knew it wouldn't help my case. "Look, mom, I know I can be reckless at times, a bit of an idiot at others, but I'm not a child. I can handle myself. If this were something else, maybe I'd give in and do as you say, but I have never felt like this about another person in my life. I won't let this opportunity slip out of my grip because he's too old for me, or I'm too young for him. Try as you might, I will be pursuing him. I have never been more serious, and I would like your support." By the end of my little speech, I was out of breath, and my mother was apparently out of words. She and Mikasa both were staring at me with utter shock on their faces, most likely from my rare display of maturity. And that was all that it took before my mom was placing a hand over her mouth to choke back a sob. "My baby is growing up! Of course I'll support you, honey!" she said. Mikasa simply rolled her eyes at this. My mom could be a pushover on occasion, and luckily for me, this was one of those occasions. 

After dinner, and my mother continuing on about how mature I've become, I retired to bed to go to sleep, also known as Netflix and Tumblr. When I did fall asleep, it was to the thought of pale lips stretched in a smile, and gray eyes that held a galaxy within them.


	7. Every Rose Comes with Thorns, but Yours Will Never Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Levi isn't as much of an asshole as he pretends to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try something new. I'll be writing shorter chapters to see if that makes it easier to have regular updates. 
> 
> I don't even know what this chapter is. It's kind of a filler chapter? I don't know. This wasn't what it was supposed to be, but that's what happened I guess. 
> 
> Also, it switches points of view, so keep an eye out for that! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, and thank you for reading!

Levi's POV

Somehow, my second day of acting as a substitute for Petra was way more exhausting than the first. This was to be expected of course, considering that I had more classes, and most of those classes consisted of freshmen. The cherry on top of the whipped cream though, was this girl in my first class today. It was the girl I had passed by the day prior. 

From the moment she began smiling as I delivered my "I'm an asshole, fear me" speech, I knew there was something up with her. I'm not talking about how she decided that I'm cute, because I'm well aware of the fact that I'm fucking adorable. Clearly she was into me, but I don't blame her. But something about that girl gave me a weird feeling. 

I don't know what exactly that feeling was, but I do know that I want nothing to do with her. She is clearly not your stereotypical teenaged cheerleader. 

On another note, I was pretty pleased with myself. Not to brag, but I know that I'm attractive, but sometimes I feel insecure (nobody tell Hanji), so the fact that the most popular girl in the room was interested in me made me feel good. Not that I would ever return the feeling, being gay and all. I can admit that she was drop dead gorgeous, especially for a girl. I had at some point during class imagined her as a guy, and the image was pretty satisfying. Tall, tan and everything I look for in a man. Her eyes though, were ethereal. I couldn't get them out of my head for the rest of the day. They were a deep sea green, and by far the most beautiful eyes I had ever laid my own on. I almost kind of wish she were a guy, not that I could act on her feelings, even then. We were teacher and student after all.

Of course, as all of the preppy popular girls tend to be, she was a dimwit. She asked me if I was single, which I am, but she was elated when I told her that I was gay. Even after she realized the meaning of that, she didn't seem fully deterred, which was just _weird_. Perhaps she has a gay friend that she wanted to hook me up with? Maybe I had mistaken her behavior. That wasn't likely though, she seemed to be pretty infatuated with me. 

I slammed my hand onto the desk as realized something critical. When I had first crossed paths with the girl, Hanji had gotten a really evil look on her face. I couldn't help but shiver as I considered what she might be planning. I doubted that she would try to get me together with a girl when she knew I was gay, but I could never underestimate a crazy lady. Especially this crazy lady. 

I groaned internally as I sat in Petra's office grading papers. It was only my second day teaching and I could see that the next few months would be more of a pain than I had originally predicted. I doubted that the girl - Erin - would be leaving me alone anytime soon. 

She has another thing coming to her if she thinks that I'll stop being gay simply because she's admittedly pretty. I like dick, and only dick. Last time I checked, shoving a vagina into an asshole wasn't a thing. Doubt it would feel good either...

Well, that's the signal of my mind entering a deep and dark place that it really doesn't want to be in. Perhaps it's because my experience with women is terrible that I am gay. Hanji is one of my only female acquaintances, and therefore I doubt my viewpoint of women is....normal. Or maybe it's because men are just fucking sexy as hell. That might be it. 

I glanced down towards the papers on the desk, noticing that I had barely made any progress. I sighed, wishing I could be curled up on my sofa at home with a warm cup of tea. This was why I've refused Erwin's offer to be a professor until now. I enjoyed the process of writing, and as any author does, I enjoy reading. Hell, even reading the student's papers isn't that bad. Having to grade them and sit for hours at a wooden desk is another matter entirely. After staring at the papers for a few more seconds, I muttered "screw it" out loud and began writing random numbers on papers. I figured as long as I kept the numbers between 75 and 90, with an occasional 95, no one would be too disappointed with their grade. 

Don't judge me. I'm not lazy, I just...no, scratch that, I'm lazy. With this new method of grading, I was done within a few minutes, and I didn't hesitate to get out of there. 

I stopped by a bakery on campus on my way home, and quickly began chowing down on the delicious butter croissant. As I was walking down the few blocks to my place, I heard light mewling coming from a nearby alleyway. I decided to check it out, having nothing better to do. Coming closer to the source of the sound, I realized it was coming from a box. Go-fucking-figure. It was probably an abandoned kitten. I hate people sometimes. Scratch that, I hate people all the time. I leaned over the box, and shivering in the corner was a tiny black kitten. 

This completely pulled my heartstrings. Why someone would leave such a cute and innocent creature to starve to death in the middle of an alley, I have no clue. With one hand still clutching my half eaten croissant, I scooped up the little thing into my chest with my other hand. The little one couldn't be more than a month or two old. The kitten didn't hesitate to nuzzle into the warmth of my chest, and began purring softly. 

I glanced around to make sure no one was watching, before cooing "Aw, you poor little thing." There was no way I was leaving the cat here. It was getting darker, and it was already dusk. It would be cold soon, and despite what people may think, I'm not that heartless. I lightly jogged over to my apartment, shifting the croissant so that I could unlock and open the door. 

The precious kitten had fallen asleep in my arm, and I didn't want to wake her. I toed off my shoes in the doorway, and made my to the sofa where I placed her onto a pillow. She remained asleep, and I couldn't help giggling to myself softly over how cute she was. My stomach growled, and I noted that a single croissant was not a good dinner. I headed to the kitchen, where I whipped up some quick spaghetti and brewed myself a cup of tea. I also warmed some milk and placed it in a bowl for the kitten. I brought it all over to the living room, and gently patted the kitten to wake her up. She lifted her head slightly and meowed, and only bothered to get up fully after I had placed the bowl of milk in front of her. I ate my dinner quietly as I contemplated on what to name her. After a few discarded names, I chose to name her Petal. She was as soft and beautiful as a flower petal, and Flower or Rose would have been much too cliché. 

Later than night, I decided that for the time being, I would have her sleep with me, and when she was older, I would get her a cat bed. Though she might choose to sleep with me, even then. 

I placed her on my bed and I climbed under the covers. I wrapped an arm around her to snuggle closer, without making her too warm. Soon, we were both asleep. 

 

Eren's POV

 

After playing on Tumblr and watching some shows on Netflix, I remember the kitten that someone had abandoned in a nearby alley. I had asked my mother if we could adopt her, but she refused of course. This didn't stop me from bring milk and little pieces of bread for the poor thing to nibble on. I really wished there was someone to adopt her. 

I changed into a baggy pair of pants and a large hoodie. I never bothered to wear girl clothes to feed the kitten, as it was doubtful that I would run into someone I knew in an alley, or that they would recognize me. Still, to be cautious, I always wore a hoodie to cover most of my face. 

I went downstairs and picked up a few things for the kitten before heading out. The alley was about 5 blocks from my house, so it only took me couple minutes to get there. When I did reach it, I stopped in my tracks. 

By some odd coincidence, Mr. Ackerman was standing there, cooing over the kitten. I hid myself behind a dumpster in the alleyway to watch. 

It was one of the most adorable things ever. Mr. Ackerman was adorable enough on his own, and so was the baby kitten, but together it was unbelievably cute. I watched as he scooped the kitten up into his chest, and at this point, I knew I needed to take a picture. I whipped my phone out of my pocket, checking to make sure the flash was off as well as the sound, before snapping a photo of the sweet scene. 

Soon, Mr. Ackerman was leaving the alleyway, in the opposite direction thank god, with the kitten still in his arms. Was he going to adopt her? I sure hoped so. If he was, he was kinder than I had even imagined. My chest felt warm, and I was beaming because I knew I had fallen for someone with an angelic heart, even if that was hard to see for most people. I knew from the moment I met the gorgeous man that he wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be.

I stood up, and began skipping on my way home in joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are super motivating (the nice ones are), so keep it up :)


	8. Prepare for Stealth Operation, Code word:Tutoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I'm a terrible person, I know. I haven't updated in ages, I'm sorry! To be fair, I was really busy up until mid-December. But I have no excuse for not updating in the past two weeks! Because I literally have been doing absolutely nothing. 
> 
> Anyways, I will try my best to get as many updates in before I head back to college in a couple weeks, but I make no promises. Actually, I'll make one promise. I will absolutely update again tomorrow. Unless I get in an accident or something. There is an end in sight, so hopefully writing will get easier, and we're almost to the good stuff too, so hopefully I won't leave you guys hanging again. 
> 
> For those of you whose time zones are way ahead of mine, Happy New Years! I'll say it again tomorrow though. I hope you enjoy the chapter ^^

Levi POV

I awoke the next morning feeling more peaceful than I had for a while. I shouldn't have been surprised though, kittens are the cure for everything. It seemed like Petal had just woken up as well, because her eyes appeared sleepy, and she let out a small yawn. It was completely adorable. 

It was then I had noticed that her eyes were green. I studied them for a minute, before deciding that they were like the color of grass. I couldn't help compare them to Erin's eye color. That girl might have been an annoying bitch, but her eyes were absolutely breathtaking. Petal's eye color wasn't _as_ pretty as Erin's, though I was certain no one's eye color was as pretty as hers. 

I shook that thought from my head. I mean, sure, she was pretty, but I was thinking about it for too long. Desperate to focus on something else, I turned my attention towards the kitten. She had decided to fall back asleep on my bed, and I chose to let her rest as I went about my other business. I sat up fully and stretched before heading off to take a shower. I took a particularly long shower, since I had woken up early, and went about the rest of my routine. Aside from the addition of Petal, my day seemed to have been fairly normal. I would pick up some pet toys and pet food later on, as well as a liter box and some other things. I would take her to the vet over the weekend to get everything else taken care of. In the mean time, I chose a bowl that I practically never used (she might be cute, but no way in hell am I sharing her germs) and filled it with milk. I got another dish and scooped a small amount of tuna into it. I placed these by the door inside my room, closing the door as I left. Until I got to school. I figured that since I wouldn't have my freshmen classes today, my day would be simpler, but it wasn't of course. 

When I had first arrived to the classroom, I had unlocked the door letting myself in, before beginning my work. I had a delicious cup of coffee from that bakery on campus that was sure to be my new favorite, when lo and behold, guess who was there to ruin my morning. It was a whole two hours before any classes even started, but here was Erin, as awake and sunshiny as a fucking daisy. She stepped in front of my desk and greeted me with a bright "Good morning!" I was half tempted to tell her that it _had_ been a good morning. At least until her ugly (not) face showed up.

I didn't bother greeting her in return, and just continued with my work as I growled out "What." I must've been losing my touch, because she didn't even flinch from what I could tell. 

"Well, you see..." she began. I lifted my head up to look at her before rolling my eyes.

"Go on. I haven't got time for this, so hurry the hell up." I said coldly. It was certain that I was losing my touch, because she simply smiled at me. That, or she was already immune to my rude and grumpy behavior, which was odd. I had only known her for a day, and she was already accustomed to me? Not even Hanji became immune that quickly. 

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me extra tutoring sessions. I am having trouble understanding what's going on in class, so I was hoping you could give me some one on one tutoring sessions." she said with a smile. 

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Get one of your friends to help you or something. I'm busy." That wasn't entirely true. Even with the addition of this job, I still had quite a bit of time. She simply smirked at me in response. 

"Oh? But you have to. According to the school's handbook, all professors of freshmen classes are required to provide free tutoring if requested by a student." she said. 

I groaned out loud. I had read the stupid school handbook, and this was an actual rule put in place to help the freshman students with their classes. If I rejected her and Erwin found out, he'd have my ass for not upholding school rules. But still....she didn't have to know that. 

"No."

"I see. Well, if you can't help me, I'm going to have to file a complaint to the headmaster," she said in mock sadness. "It's such a shame! Who knows that the headmaster will do to you if he finds out about this," she continued, shaking her head in fake despair. 

I scratched my nails across the desk. It was true that I didn't care if I got fired or not, since I didn't want this job anyways, but Erwin would probably lecture me on my conduct for at least an hour, and he probably would force me to give her the damn tutoring sessions anyways. 

" _Fine_ ," I gritted out. She turned back around from her slow trudge to the door. She immediately sprung right back in front of my desk, looking as if she were restraining herself from hugging me. 

"Really?! Thank you so much! I'll work super hard!" she exclaimed in happiness. 

"Whatever," I grumbled to myself. 

"So how does twice a week sound? Tuesdays and Thursdays?" she asked. 

"That works for me. Meet in the library directly at 4 o' clock," I said dully. 

"Alright," she said cheerfully, skipping out of the classroom. Just before leaving the room, she turned around and said "I'll see you later today then!" and then blew me a kiss before exiting the room. 

I dropped my head down on my desk, recalling that it was Thursday, which meant that tutoring session number one would be taking place today. I groaned again, this time even louder. 

"Ho? And what's got Mr. Grumpy Pants in a bad mood on this fine morning?" an annoying voice said from the doorway. Without lifting my head from the desk, I turned my face towards where Hanji was standing, my cheek smushed against the desk. 

"What do you want Hanji?" I growled. She only smiled wider, which made my frown deepen. 

"I just came to tell my favorite little munchkin good morning," she cooed. "But really, you seem more upset than normal, did something happen?" Her voice sounded sincere, but her smile was about as innocent as the ninja from One Punch Man. In other words, absolutely fucking evil. 

I finally gathered up the motivation to lift my head from the desk. "Erin fucking Jaeger happened", I said. 

"Oh?" she asked a little too happily. "Do tell!" she said as she came and sat on the edge of my desk. Gross. I would have to scrub that later. 

"Tch. The little shit asked me to tutor her after school twice a week," I replied. Her face suddenly became disappointed. 

"Is that all? Darn. Well it's a step at least," she said as her smile slowly returned. 

"A step? A step for what?" I asked, confused. 

"Oh...nothing."

"Hanji," I growled. "I'm sure you know this, but I'm not fucking straight. Women don't appeal to me at all. And you're trying to set me up with a fucking college student! I mean, for a chick, she's pretty, but still. Stop."

Hanji merely giggled in response. "Well, Erin Yaeger is...special. I'm sure you'll come around eventually!" She hopped off my desk, and twirled around. "You, me, lunch in my office! I'll talk to you later my little cutie!" she called out as she skipped gleefully out of the room. 

I groaned. What was her problem? Didn't she understand that women just didn't do it for me? They don't have the right bits, for one. They can't exactly screw me senseless without a strap-on or something. I shuddered at that thought. Not to mention, I like to be pampered and taken care of. Most women would find that to be bothersome. I'm a bit of an attention whore, it's something I can't deny. That's why my last relationship came to an end.

Farlan and I had broken up on good terms, we're still friends and all, but he was too focused on his job to give me the attention that I desire. I'm the type to enjoy cuddling all night long, and waking up to strong arms wrapped around me. Waking up to a cold and empty bed was very lonely for me. From my cold outward demeanor, not many pick up on the fact that I like to be spoiled, or that I like snuggling, or that I want a strong man to dominate me in bed. The struggle is real.

My pride prevents me from voicing these desires, and thus, they're rarely ever fulfilled. I suppose growing up in the dank and dirty part of town is the cause for that. I wasn't allowed to show weakness, weakness was an opening, and I had witnessed too many fall because of their weaknesses. My parents and Uncle Kenny were no exception. Even when I was adopted into a loving family at the age of eleven, I still couldn't outwardly show the appreciation I felt for them. 

I sighed and continued working on papers, as daydreams of a tan, tall and perfect man sweeping me off my feet filled my head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren's POV

"Guys, guys!" I yelled as I speed-walked to our usual lunch spot, where everyone's head turned my way and previous conversations had stopped. I quickly took the only open seat left, mindful of the skirt I was wearing. I glanced around the table at the faces of my friends as they waited to hear what had me so damn excited. 

Reiner and Bertolt had quickly and easily wormed their way into our friend group. Mikasa had befriended a girl named Annie, who had also become part of our group. And then there was Jean, who kind of invited himself to be friends with us. After he "discovered" that I have small tits (little does he know), he quickly lost interest in me. To my irritation as well as most of my friends', he soon turned his eyes towards our innocent Marco. Marco was fortunately very oblivious, so he hadn't quite realized Jean's intentions. Jean was still ignorant of my situation, as were Bertolt and Annie. I doubt any of them would care very much, well aside from Jean. Who knows with him. At least we know he's bi now, so the chances of him freaking out are hopefully smaller. 

"Well get on with it already," Jean sneered. I flipped him the bird before continuing.

"I'm sure you're all aware by now that I've fallen for the sexiest man on the planet," I began. I started to continue, but the clearing of a throat interrupted me.

"Um, clearly you haven't fallen for the sexiest man on the planet. I'm right here," Jean said, gesturing to himself. There were a few laughs, some annoyed grumbles, and I merely rolled my eyes.

"Well, I got Mr. Sexy to agree to privately tutor me in English!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist excitedly. Crickets chirped as everyone stared at me. 

"And? Where's the exciting part, don't leave us hanging Erin!" Connie hollered from across the table. 

I frowned. "That's it."

"That's it," Reiner repeated, "That's all there is to it? Damn, got me excited for nothing, girl," he said with a wink. 

"Guys, this is literally like, a date. One whole hour with him, practically alone," I continued. 

"Studying..." Mikasa stated slowly, as if I hadn't grasped that concept. Which, I hadn't.

"Fuck, you're right. How am I going to pretend to "not get it"? Writing is easy, reading is easy, what's there not to get?" I groaned.

"What are you guys studying right now?" Armin asked. 

"Poetry. Seamus Heaney, mostly," I sighed. 

"Ah, the incredible works of Seamus Heaney. 'Digging' is one of my favorite poems," Armin told us, sighing dreamily.

"Oh please," Mikasa groaned. 

"Nerds," I muttered, snickering when Armin jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow, while yelling "Hey!"

"Anyways," he continued, "just pretend like you don't get the references Heaney is making. Or like, the connections between his works, the historical references, the proverbial references, and all of the analogies. Oh, and-"

"Okay, stop, stop. I get it. Just act dumb," I grumbled. 

"That shouldn't be too hard for you, should it Eren?" Ymir called out teasingly, to which I maturely responded by sticking out my tongue. I sighed, grabbing the triple decker meatball marinara sandwich Mikasa had passed over to me, and unwrapping the Saran wrap. Just kidding, it wasn't a triple decker, it was only a double.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-t-t-t-t-that's all folks!


	9. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their first tutoring session, it doesn't go as planned, and Levi is confused. Warning for slight non-consensual kiss in this chapter. Nothing big, but just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's later in the day than I'd like for it to be, but I finished it today like I promised. I mean, it's still New Years for me at least. 
> 
> This chapter might have a lot of mistakes that I will fix later, because I didn't reread any of it. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you like it. Happy New Years!

Eren POV

The library on campus was actually quite large, bigger than quite a few of the other buildings on campus. It was a total of five floors, including the basement floor. There were a couple of computer labs scattered throughout the building, and several study lounges, though all of the nice ones were designated for graduate students only. Not that they could really tell the difference between us, but I figured I was breaking enough rules as it is. There was even a small cafe on the first floor that was accessible from the outside for those only stopping by for a coffee or a baked treat. And of course, there were thousands of books as well. The third floor held two "loud" rooms for group projects, and and a lounge space with beanbag chairs and coloring books with crayons for de-stressing. There were also tables scattered throughout every floor. 

It was because the library was so enormous, that I figured it would be best to wait at the front doors for Mr. Ackerman to show up. Being overly excited, I had shown up thirty minutes early, so that I wouldn't miss him if he decided to head inside, it was pretty chilly outside, being January and all. I wouldn't want him to catch a cold. I saw the little man walking up to the building precisely five minutes until four. 

I waved to him, calling out "Mr. Ackerman!" He simply raised a hand in acknowledgement. I could help grinning to myself as I noted how adorable he looked bundled up in an overly large coat, with a large scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face so that only the top of his head and his eyes peaked out. He was wearing a pretty stylish charcoal gray beanie, and adorable as fuck, mittens. I wanted to squeeze him to death, he was so goddamn cute! 

"What are you staring at, brat?" He had reached me in the midst of my drooling over his cuteness without me noticing.

I beamed. "You." He only groaned and rolled his eyes before squinting them at me.

"You...you look fucking freezing. How long have you been out here?" he asked, with a small amount of concern laced in his voice. I'm sure he didn't even realize that he sounded concerned, but I hadn't missed it. 

"Oh, not that long!" I said, waving my hand around in an assuring gesture. "Only about half an hour or so."

For half a moment, several emotions flickered across what I could see of his face. Horror, concern, and it was probably just wishful thinking, but I swear he looked touched for a moment. It was gone all too soon though, and his normal blank stare quickly returned. He grabbed the sleeve of my sweater and began dragging me inside the small cafe. 

"Come on, let's get you something warm to drink so that you don't catch a cold, idiot," he mumbled. If he wasn't touched, I certainly was. I already knew that he was really sweet under his cold exterior, but seeing it this closely warmed me more than any cup of coffee could have. I simply smiled and followed along. 

He ordered black tea for himself, and the special, 'Praline Chai Latte' or something, for me. He told me to sit while he paid for the drinks. He brought them over, and scooted my warm mug of coffee goodness towards me. 

"Thank you," I said sincerely. 

"Tch. I'd hate to have you miss class because you got sick, and then have to spend extra time tutoring you, that's all," he replied as he scowled into his cup of tea. I smiled at his adorableness. He thought he could fool me with his poorly disguised concern for my well-being. Well he thought wrong. 

"Aw, look at you pretending not to care," I cooed, taking a sip of the rich and delicious drink in my hands. He focused what appeared to be a deadly glare at me, but I could tell from the pink tinting his cheeks that he was just embarrassed. He was almost like that kitten that he found in the alley. Small and harmless, but trying to appear like a wild tiger to fend off predators. The comparison made me giggle, and soon I could barely control my laughter, which was bad because hints of my real voice sometimes sneak in when I laugh too hard. I managed to subdue it, but only for a moment as I saw the ferocious glare on Mr. Ackerman's face, and I couldn't help picturing the small kitten trying to roar, but only letting out small mewls. I laughed for a couple more minutes before calming down.

Mr. Ackerman was still glaring at me, but he quickly sighed in annoyance as he finished off the last of his tea. "I don't really know what that was about, but hurry and finish your coffee so we can get this damn thing over with," he muttered. I smiled once again as I continued drinking my latte that had cooled considerably, allowing me to drink it quickly. I studied his face from behind my mug. He had turned to stare out the window, sharp eyes watching the snow lightly blow in the breeze. It was winter, so it was already getting dark outside, and you could see our reflections faintly outlined in the glass. His skin was pale, in stark contrast with his inky raven hair. His eyes were a whirlwind of hidden emotions, with grays and blues mixing together. This man was beautiful. Physically, yes, but in other ways as well. He seemed like the type to sincerely care for others, but never wanted to show it. I smiled at the thought of there being a metaphorical angel in front of me. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Smiling, that is. And I could only hope that one day soon I could make him smile as well. I'm certain that it would be beautiful too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi POV

I could see her gaze on me through her reflection in the window. I could see it, and yet for some reason I didn't feel like calling her out on it. I sighed as I contemplated my options. I was pretty damn sure this whole tutoring thing was just a hoax for her to try to become closer with me. I had seen her essays and past exams, perhaps not the best work, but she definitely didn't need tutoring. By accepting, I knew that I was only leading her on, giving her false hope and all that shit. Hell, even treating her to coffee like this is probably sending her mixed signals. Is it so damn wrong to feel guilty about having made her wait outside so long? It would weigh on my conscience if she got sick because of me, that's all. _That isn't all, is it though?_ It was a thought from the back of my mind, but I was quick to brush it off. 

I figured I had stared out the window long enough, and I was beginning to feel squirmish with her gaze on me constantly. Something about her eyes made them inexplicably captivating. I would only be so lucky to find a man with eyes like hers. 

"You done?" I asked, returning my gaze to her. She sat her mug down and smiled at me with a twinkle in her eyes. "What's that look for?" I questioned in annoyance. 

"Nothing," she said secretively, as if she knew something that I didn't. "I'm done, let's go," she continued, standing up and grabbing her bag. We left the cafe and entered the library's first floor. "Which floor do you want to go to?" she asked, turning towards me. 

"The fourth. It's the quietest," I stated, turning on my heel to walk towards the elevators that were located at the center of the building. She said nothing, but I could hear her footsteps following behind me. We stepped into the elegant elevator and rode almost silently to the fourth floor.

"You know," she began, "I've always thought it would be hot to make out in an elevator."

I turned towards her, absolutely mortified. "Fuck, you are so fucking _assertive_! Like what the fuck? Who says that even?" 

"I do, apparently," she replied with a chuckle. 

"I just...are you always like this?" I asked.

She took a moment to respond. "Assertive, yes. Flirty, no. But I have also never been interested in someone the way that I'm interested in you."

"That, was quite possibly the cheesiest line I've ever heard," I grumbled, stalking out of the elevator and towards a long table in the farthest corner of the library.

"Seriously?" she asked. "Well, it looks like I'll need to work on that. I'll show you the real meaning of cheesy."

"Please don't. My life is miserable enough as it is," I replied, pulling out a chair and sitting in it. She chose to sit in the chair directly to my left, to my annoyance. "Do you _have_ to sit in the chair right next to me?" 

"Um, yes?" she responded, "How else would you be able to tutor me?" 

I groaned. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. So what is it that you don't understand? From your work that you've turned in, it seems like you have a firm understanding of the poems we've been going over."

"Well..." she said, placing a hand at the back of her neck in a nervous gesture, "I'm not completely sure what it is that I don't understand. I've been getting help from a friend, who tells me the answers to things, but I don't understand how he got those answers," she said slowly, as if she was making it up on the spot. 

"Ugh...You had to make this difficult didn't you? Let's just start at the beginning I guess," I said, sighing as I pulled out some instruction materials. 

We worked through the material diligently for fifteen minutes, when I noticed her leg was pressed up against mine. It would be awkward to just scoot my chair away so obviously. She was also leaning in super close to peer over my shoulder, and I could feel her soft and warm puffs of breath against the back of my neck. I wasn't so sure why this flustered me so much. Women usually have absolutely no affect on me, so why was she different? I couldn't help but notice small details about her. The fact that her leg was much longer and firmer than my own. She also had pretty large hands that were calloused on the palms. If it weren't for the sparkly green nail polish she was wearing, her hands would look pretty manly. Somehow, she was affecting me so much that I was stuttering as I explained some literal terms to her. I knew she must have been doing it on purpose, but the question is, why was it working? Hell, I couldn't even keep my eyes off of her lips, which were pretty bare from makeup except for a light sheen of something shiny. Lip balm maybe? 

I was seriously losing focus. I wasn't sure what I was even talking about even more, and I couldn't prevent the thought that her lips looked totally kissable. You would think that by the age of 28, I would know my own sexuality by now. But was it possible that I was actually bisexual and never knew because I was looking at all the wrong women? No female celebrity had even made me look twice, so I wasn't sure why this was happening. Perhaps it was because something about Erin was more masculine than most females? That wouldn't explain much though, I've seen girls who are even less feminine than Erin. I was seriously starting to become confused. After another fifteen minutes of trying to explain course material to Erin and failing, I stood up. 

"I- I need to go to t-the bathroom," I stammered out, rushing through the bookshelves to the men's restroom. I splashed some cold water onto my burning cheeks to cool myself down. After I had calmed down significantly, I stepped out and began to head back to the table. I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, however. I was spun around by the owner of said hand, and my back was pushed up against one of the long bookshelves. I looked up into Erin's determined and beautiful as ever eyes. She towered over me, but at that moment I didn't care about that. 

"What are y-" 

I was cut off by her pressing her soft lips against mine. I was completely shocked and unresponsive for at least five seconds, before I gained my sense. I still didn't push away, because her lips were as kissable as I had imagined they would be. And that was what snapped me out of my reverie. I pushed Erin away in horror, and ran. I grabbed my bag from the table and left the calls of my name behind me. Erin didn't chase me into the elevator, thankfully, and I was quick to leave the library when I reached the first floor, and I walked home as quickly as possible. When I reached home, I slumped against the front door as soon as I had closed it. I wasn't angry or upset really, just extremely confused. Confused because I had enjoyed every last second of that kiss. 

The sound of a meow alerted me to Petal scratching at my bedroom door. I opened it, and she sauntered out, rubbing against my leg as she went. I was reminded then that I needed to pick her up some supplies so that she wouldn't piss on the floor before i got her a litter box. I sighed, thinking of what a pain it would be to clean up the floor if I could train her to use the litter box. I gather up the bowls and closed the bedroom door, deciding to drive to Petco. They were both almost completely empty, and I filled them up again just a little, placing them outside the bedroom door before heading off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> In the last chapter, when I was typing uncle Kenny, I accidentally typed Uncle Jenny, and it gave me a good laugh.


	10. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all you wonderful people! I must apologize for not updating again for a month. But this work has in that time, recieved over 5k hits! I'm so excited! Anyways, since we reached 5k hits, I thought you guys deserved a 5k word chapter, so here it is, just in time for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning! There also is a slight hint of dubious consent, practically nothing, but if that triggers you, skip the very end of the chapter. Yes, that means there is a little smut at the end of the chapter.

A/N: The beginning of the chapter picks up the day after the previous chapter, the time skip to Valentine's Day will happen in the middle of the chapter. (Just in case the chapter title confused you.)

Levi POV

To say that I was a bit nervous to go to school would be a complete understatement. I had barely slept, both because of what had occurred in the library, but also because the next four chapters of my book were due to my editor Saturday morning. I had spent several hours writing, and woke up after only having slept for an hour. I had been laying on my side in bed, counting down the minutes until my alarm went off. 

I had to stop halfway through my morning jog because I was too tired to keep going. The only good thing about my morning was the cup of coffee I had brewed for myself, and my wonderfully hot shower. Today had been, by far, the worst Friday I have ever experienced in my entire existence. Okay, maybe not, but it sure as hell felt like it. And my day had only technically just begun. It only then occurred to me that maybe the reason that Erin chose Tuesdays and Thursdays as our tutoring days was so that she could see me every single school day of the week. With class on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, there was no hope of avoiding her. 

What if she was mad because I ran away, and wanted nothing to do with me? That would work in my favor for the most part, but it would also make things super awkward. It would be nice if she just realized that I wasn't interested, and moved on. Except, for some terribly odd reason, I was a little bit interested. And that thought terrified me. I had been gay for as long as I could remember, cutting out images of hot male models from magazines and posting them on my bedroom wall as far back as middle school. No woman _ever_ has caught my eye like this. I suppose it's completely possible that I could be bisexual and have a much stronger affinity towards men. 

I sighed into my coffee mug, placing it onto the coffee table that was in font of the couch I was sitting on. I tried imagining having sex with Erin, and completely blanched. There was no way that I wanted to have sex with a woman. That was definitely not it. So that left the possibility of me being gay, but perhaps bi-romantic? This was all very frustrating to me. Either way, even if I were interested in being in a relationship with Erin (which I'm not), she's my student, and I'm a decade older than she is. I should just tell her to give up on pursuing me. Not that it worked well the last time, but maybe if I gave her a more definite response. 

After finishing my coffee, I rinsed out the mug and began to get ready. I set out food for Petal, made and packed myself a sandwich, and began my walk to school. I arrived ten minutes before class started, and I was less than surprised as well as less than happy to see Erin standing outside the door when I got to the classroom. 

"Good morning!" she greeted cheerfully. I guess I didn't have to worry about her being upset with me at least. 

"Morning," I replied dully as I grabbed my keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. I made my way inside with Erin right behind me. I flipped on the lights and took a seat at my desk. Or Petra's desk I suppose. Whatever. As I waited for Erin to speak, I began pulling out class materials from my shoulder bag. She had stopped in front of my desk, but had yet to do anything else but stare at me. After a while, I got sick of her watching me, so I stared back. Bad idea. The sight of the determination in her eyes only served to rekindle my former confusion. 

"I'm sorry for kissing you so suddenly yesterday," she said. It wasn't exactly what I had expected her to say. 

"...What?" I asked. 

"I said that I'm sorry for kissing you like that. I knew you weren't ready for the amazing power of my lips, but I couldn't help myself."

I had to hold back a chuckle. "The amazing power of your lips?" She grinned mischievously, and nodded. 

"How so?"I couldn't help but question. I mean, yes, it was a pretty good kiss, but I wouldn't call it amazing or anything. 

"Well, you know," she said, grinning even wider as she leaned on my desk, "my lips get those panties dropping."

"........"

I tried not to laugh, really, but it was so funny. Stupid funny isn't normally something I find amusing, but it caught me so off guard that I ended up laughing my ass off. It took awhile to get myself under control again, but I managed. I looked back up at her to see that she was sporting a cheeky smile. 

"I made you laugh~" she said in a sing-song voice. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm not even wearing panties anyways," I replied with a smirk. 

Erin was quick to return the smirk. I was very surprised to say the least when her voice dropped with her next statement. "Not yet, you're not," she had said under her breath. 

But I had still heard those words loud and clear. I wasn't sure if I was more surprised by her actual words, or the fact that she had almost sounded like a man for a split second. Before I could ponder on it for too long, Erin had turned on her heels and called out a cheerful "Talk to you later, teach!" 

She took her normal seat, right as other students began filing into the classroom. I had lost focus for a second, before standing to write things on the board behind me. All I knew for sure was, I needed someone to talk to, and that someone was going to have to be Hanji. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, around lunch time, I grabbed the sandwich that I had made before work and rushed to Hanji's classroom. She was in the middle of talking with a student, so I simply made my way into her office to wait for her, taking a seat in one of the comfy guest chairs in the small room. I glanced around the room as I waited, taking in the details I hadn't noticed the other handful of times that I'd been in here. It was surprisingly tidy, considering the woman's rambunctious nature. On the walls were a few pictures, some of animals, some of nature, and some of her with her parents when she was younger. I smiled slightly to myself. Hanji could be quite pretty when she wasn't being a whacko. Which is almost never. 

I glanced over to her desk to see that on top was a small packet of white paper. The top sheet was mostly blank except for the words "Hanji and Erwin's Super Secret Love Plan" typed in a big black font. _Super Secret Love Plan? And Erwin?_

Curiosity got the better of me, and I walked over to her desk to take a closer look. I had just begun to open the packet when a hand slammed down on top of the papers. I glanced up to see Hanji giving me a sheepish smile, one that looked a bit too guilty for my liking. Before I had realized it, she had snatched the papers up and shoved them in her bag that was hanging up on a wall-mounted coat rack. 

"What was that?" I asked, even though I was certain she wouldn't directly answer me. 

"It's nothing!" she responded quickly. "But Levi! My sweet sugar pea~! To what do I owe the pleasure of eating lunch with you today?" 

I cast a side glance to her bag, before figuring that the topic wasn't worth pursuing. I sat back down in the chair as she sat down at her desk chair and pulled out a container of spaghetti and a fork from under her desk, where I knew there was a mini-fridge. 

"Well," I began as I unwrapped my sandwich, "It's about Erin."

This caused Hanji to let out a high pitched squeal, and I jerked my gaze up to look at her. She slapped a hand over her mouth, before removing it and saying "What about Erin?" 

I groaned. "I don't even fucking know. She's..."

"She's what?" Hanji prompted. 

"....She's different from other girls," I continued. "All of my life, I've been gay, or so I thought, and then all of a sudden she shows up and I just can't stay away. I don't know what I'm feeling, let alone what to do about it."

Hanji simply stared at me curiously as I took a bite of my sandwich, before asking me a question I hadn't expected. "What if, and this is purely hypothetical, but if Erin were actually a man, do you think you could easily fall in love with the type of person that Erin is?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well...yeah. If that were the case, this wouldn't even be a dilemma. The only problem would be that Erin is a student and I'm a professor, and even that can be solved when Petra comes back. I mean, maybe the age difference would be a problem..."

Hanji snorted. "I hardly think that you being a professor and her being a student is an issue. Erwin won't care," she said. "But what you're saying is that if you ignore Erin's gender, you could fall in love with the type of person that she is?"

I felt my cheeks heat up at that statement, but if I thought about it, I couldn't deny it, so I looked anywhere but at Hanji's face and nodded. 

I didn't have to see her to know that she was smiling, her voice was more than enough evidence. "Well then you have your answer don't you?"

I scowled and look back towards her. "How does that solve anything? She is a woman, and I'm gay. I definitely don't want to have sex with her, and just because I would fall in love with her if she were a man, doesn't mean that I can fall in love with her as a woman." 

Hanji shook her head at me. "My poor baby Levi is so confused! Well let me tell you this," she said, "If you go with the flow and have patience, everything will work itself out. Don't worry!" 

I sighed. She was probably right, but it didn't make my situation any less confusing. Finishing up my sandwich, I sanitized my hands with the little bottle I kept on me at all times, and brushed myself off. 

"Well, thanks for your shitty advice," I stated as I stood to leave.

"Oh come on! I know you love me!" she called out after me. 

And she was right. I did love her, she was a great friend. Was I going to tell her this? Nope. 

"In your dreams, Shitty Four Eyes!" I called out behind me.  
I smiled to myself as I walked back through the halls to my classroom. All of the sudden, someone behind me started singing "Hello" in a falsetto voice. I swiveled around to see that it was a tall boy with dark brown hair and a lot of freckles. 

"Hey, you," I said. He looked at me inquisitively. 

"Never do that again," I said, before continuing on my journey. I hadn't really thought about it too much, but this school was really weird. That isn't the first time I've witnessed that boy break out in song in the hall. Also, someone keeps painting smiley faces on the windows, and being the clean freak I am, I always stop whatever I'm doing to clean it off. And then there was that one time that someone had flipped over all of the tables in my classroom...

It must be a senior prank or something, I thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**2 Weeks Later: February 13th**

Life was still the same as ever over the past two weeks, tutoring Erin wasn't too awkward, but she continued her antics and attempts at seducing me. I had continued to struggle with my sexuality, but remained strong in my refusal of her attempts. Hanji had only become more annoying, I hadn't even known such a thing were possible. Normally around Valentine's Day, if I'm single, she'll nag at me only a little about getting out there and finding "somebody tooooooooo love~" as she puts it. 

This year? She was a nightmare. I couldn't hold a single conversation with her without the topic of my nonexistent love life being brought up. We could be having a normal conversation about school or "did you hear that so and so did this to that one guy?", and then all of the sudden she would switch topics in the blink of an eye. Sometimes she inquired if there was anyone that I was interested in, sometimes she'd ask me if I was planning to give chocolates to anyone special this coming Valentine's Day, and then there were the worst conversations of all. 

She would lecture me on the fact that I hadn't been in a strong and serious relationship during my entire 28 years of existence, and complain that I wasn't even trying to look for a partner. It was the day before Valentine's Day, and she and I along with Erwin had decided to eat lunch together in Erwin's office. Today had been one of those days where she declared her disappointment in me for my lack of effort in the world of love and romance. 

"You can't be single for the rest of your life!" she exclaimed in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air wildly while spilling crumbs everywhere. I cringed in disgust. 

"I sure as hell can," I responded. She groaned.

"Don't you want to be happy? I know you enjoy being the grumpy little munchkin that you are, but even you deserve happiness!" 

"I am perfectly capable of being happy while single," I stated with a sigh, "and it isn't as if I never want to date again, I just don't want to right now."

"Why not?" she asked rather seriously. "If the most amazing person stumbled into your life right now and they were in love with you, are you saying you wouldn't try to be in a relationship with them?"

"First of all, that will never happen Shitty Glasses," I replied, "But if it did, I would want to be together with that person. What you have been suggesting however, is that I need to actively find someone to date, and I'm just not up for that right now." 

She sighed in defeat. "Alright. Have it your way. This just means that Erwin and I will have to find you someone, and I know exactly who!" She said happily, exchanging a wink with Erwin.

"No! Please don't. Eyebrows, you're in on this?!" I yelled.

He simply smiled at me as he continued to eat some kind of zucchini salad, which only served to piss me off more. 

"I swear to god, if it's fucking Erin..." I growled. Hanji let out an annoying cackle.

"You guys know that I'm gay! Could you stop trying to hook me up with a woman? And a student no less! Isn't it against the rules for a professor to date a student?" I asked, directing my last question towards Erwin. 

He used a napkin to wipe his mouth off before replying. "Technically, no. If this were a high school or anything of the sort, then it would be illegal, yes. Since this is a university, most students are of legal adult age, so it would be fine. Erin is 18, so it would be fine for you to be in a relationship with her. Heck, even I have a student who I'm interested in. But enough about me, this is about you." I groaned in response. That was not what I wanted to hear. 

I flinched as I felt Hanji slam her palm on my shoulder, which I'm sure was meant to be less painful than it actually was. "Don't worry, shortie! Erwin and I promise we will never hook you up with a woman. We know your sexual preferences, and we won't try to change them. We love you the way you are, after all!" She said, leaning over the edge of her armrest to give me a reassuring hug. She held me in her arms for a few moments before letting go. I was actually rather touched. I mean, with Erwin being gay as well, I knew neither of them would judge me for anything, but it felt nice to be told that they care. 

Suddenly a phone was going off, snapping me out of my reverie. "Oh, sorry guys, it's business. I need to take this," Erwin said apologetically. Hanji and simply nodded, gathering our things before leaving his office, not without me calling out to him "We are _so_ going to have a talk about this so called student that your interested in!" He didn't respond, but Hanji let out a loud laugh. 

Pretending to wipe a tear from her eye (or perhaps it was a real one, who knows), she said "I love you guys. I'm the luckiest woman alive, having not one, but two gay best friends!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, only causing her to chuckle some more, before we split ways to head to our respective classrooms. "Good luck!" she had yelled as she departed down a different hallway. When I reached my classroom, I packed my bag, excited to head home early for once. Erin had asked to cancel today's tutoring session because something came up. I was honestly glad for the break. I didn't need Hanji's good luck wishes, I already had good luck. 

It wasn't until the next day that I would realize what I would need luck for. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was a Friday, and a wonderful Friday it was. I had honestly forgotten that it was Valentine's Day entirely. I had woken up early, and was completely refreshed by the time I arrived on campus. It was starting to get lighter out earlier in the morning, and the sun was already shining. I unlocked the door to my classroom, cheerfully whistling to myself, amused by the echo it created in the empty and otherwise silent hallway. 

What reminded me that it was Valentine's Day was the large vase of pink and red roses sitting on my desk, along with a red gift bag that was covered in decorated hearts. I slowly approached the desk, wondering how someone even managed to get in here. The only other people with keys to the room were the janitor for this building, and Erwin. I doubt the janitor had somehow fallen for me and decided to leave a gift, despite the both of us having a passion for cleaning. I shivered a little bit, and that was when I noticed that one of the windows had been opened, and the screen protector had been removed and placed inside the room. Whoever had left the gift on the desk, they had crawled through the window. An amazing feat, considering that this room was on the second floor, and the fact that they were carrying flowers. I'd have to figure that one out later, once I figured out who had left the presents, and if they were meant for me or someone else. Considering that this was Petra's classroom, it was quite likely that it was for her and not me. Though with her obviously pregnant belly, you'd think they'd realize that she wasn't single. 

I walked over and placed the the screen protector back in the window, which was actually harder than it looked. I then proceeded to shut and lock the window. I didn't want to deal with someone trying this stunt again, or worse, breaking in to actually steal something. 

I went back over towards my desk, placing my shoulder bag on the chair. I inspected the vase of flowers first, spotting a little white card peeking out. I grabbed it off gently, opening it to see who it was for, or if the sender had written on the card at all. Neatly scrawled in the card were the words " _For Levi, My Love_ ". What do you know, they were for me. I felt a light blush spreading across my cheeks at being called someone's love. I was disappointed to find that there was no information regarding the sender's identity on the card. Placing the small piece of paper in the back pocket of my skinny jeans, I began to open the gift bag. It was filled with a ton of pink and red tissue paper. The first item that I pulled out was a small teddy bear. If was brown, and super soft, with a pink ribbon tied around its neck like a collar. I secretly loved it, though no one knew of my secret adoration of cute things.

The second thing I pulled out were a box of chocolates. The box was shiny and red, and of course, in the shape of a heart. The box said that they were dark chocolate salted caramel truffles, and I had to try one. I wasn't a huge fan of sweets, but chocolate was one of my favorite things in existence, no matter what form it came in. I carefully opened the box, popping one of the delicious treats in my mouth. They tasted like heaven, and I was sincerely grateful to whoever had left the gift, even if I had no intention of reciprocating their feelings. Not that I wouldn't be willing, it depends on who sent them. 

After hastily eating another truffle, I closed the box and put it to the side. I reached back into the bag, this time pulling out a small square white box. Opening it, I found a golden necklace with overlapping blue and white wings on it. It was quite beautiful, and oddly inspiring. I ran my finger over the wings, sighing in awe of its beauty. I gently closed the small box, and place it on the box of chocolates. The last thing in the box was a sealed red envelope with the words _To Levi_ scrawled on the front. I opened one of the desk drawers for a pair of scissors, using one of the blades to slice the envelope open, before carefully pulling out the glittering gold card inside. I was a little annoyed that the card had glitter on it, because little specks were falling onto my desk and I'd have to clean them later.

The outside of the card said " _You Complete My Valentine's Day..._ ", and when I opened the card, the inside said " _...The Same Way You Complete My Heart._ " It was your stereotypical unromantic Valentine's Day card, but I couldn't help being a little bit touched. Not even Hanji and Erwin know that I'm a complete sap, so I really do appreciate gestures like this. No one has bought me flowers and chocolates on Valentine's Day before, not even Farlan, who was too busy with work. 

Below the printed ink on the inside of the card were words that were neatly hand written in black pen. The writing looked very familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen it. The note read: " _Dear Levi, I hope you like the gifts I've brought you, even if you won't return my feelings for you. Even if my love is unrequited right now, I won't give up until I earn your love. I'll be giving you a surprise later today, so watch out! Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Erin._ "

So that's where I recognized the handwriting, I've graded plenty of Erin's assignments before, so it's no wonder her handwriting looked familiar. Granted, the writing on the card was more carefully written than her essays, where her handwriting is a bit more sloppy. I felt a little bit guilty in accepting the gifts, because there was no way I would ever return her feelings for me. But who could really pass up on truffles? I mean, come on. 

I hadn't realized how much time had passed until a student walked in and took their seat. Sighing, I put away all of the gifts, and took a seat. I was in a good mood today, so I decided that it would be a reading day, where students could catch up on the readings and finish their assignments if they needed to. I watched as students trickled in, nervous for when Erin would come in, worried about what her surprise would be as well as how awkward it will be now that she has given me Valentine's gifts. As the minutes had passed, and the time to start class arrived, I noticed that Erin had yet to show up. 

I stayed seated in my desk chair as I explained to the students that they could catch up on their readings and assignments, smirking a little when there were small cheers heard around the room. One student asked another one "Is Mr. Ackerman sick?" To which I held back a chuckle. They quickly settled down and began to do their work, and I pulled out a novel that I had been reading and was quickly immersed in the story. 

Not two minutes after I had started reading did I feel a hand on my calf. I let out a squeal, causing all of my students to glance up at me in concern. I couldn't bring myself to look down at my leg, so I mere motioned with my hand to the students in a gesture that said "get back to work."

They had all returned to their work when the hand slowly started to move up my calf and towards my thigh, and back down again in a massaging pattern. It honestly felt nice, but I was extremely confused as to why someone was under my desk. The desk was a bureau styled one, and from the students' perspective, they wouldn't be able to see if someone was sitting under the desk. I dared myself to look down towards the culprit, surprised to meet gazes with Erin's bright eyes and mischievous smile. She brought her free hand up to place her finger to her lips in a shushing gesture, before moving that hand to place it on my other unoccupied leg. 

I sent her my darkest glare, mouthing " _What the hell are you doing?!_ "

She smirked in an annoyingly attractive way, mouthing back " _Blowing you._ " 

Before I even had a chance to respond, her hands had slid up my clothed thighs, undoing the button and the zipper quickly. I shivered in pleasure as her oddly large hands slid the waist up jeans downwards a few inches, only enough to where she could get access to what she needed to. 

I'm not exactly sure why my body reacted the way it did, however there was no denying that I was completely and utterly hard. I had to hold back a whine that threatened to escape my throat when she began to massage my dick through my black boxers. I'm sure my face was flushed by that point, and I could distantly hear that same student whisper "Look, I told you Mr. Ackerman is sick!"

I couldn't even laugh at the kid's ignorance as Erin swiftly pulled my boxers down, scraping against my hard cock. I was biting my lower lip to prevent myself from breathing heavily, nearly mewling when The tip of Erin's tongue pressed into my slit. She let out a breathy chuckle at my reaction, causing another shiver to go up my back, and causing my cock to twitch in desire. She grinned cockily as she licked along the underside of my length before wrapping her mouth around the head of my cock, and began sucking. 

I was lost in the pleasure that her ministrations were causing, yet also completely confused as to why I was so sexually aroused by a woman giving me a blow job. Logically speaking, a mouth is a mouth, and getting blown by Erin feels no different than being blown by a man. If anything, Erin is pretty amazing at giving blow jobs. 

I couldn't take my eyes away from hers as she slowly moved her head downwards, taking in my full length like it was nothing. When the warm heat of her mouth reached the base of my cock, I let out a tiny whimper, small enough so that Erin was the only who who heard it, causing her to chuckle, making me almost cum right there with the way the vibrations felt around my length. Her slippery tongue slid around my girth, and I could feel a tight heat coiling in my lower abdomen as she bobbed her head up and down on my cock. She teasingly pulled the whole thing out of her mouth, pumping my now slick cock with her fist. I squeezed my thighs together in an attempt to prevent myself from coming too soon. After she had pumped for a few moments, she placed a feather like kiss at the head of my dick before retaking the whole thing back in her mouth. 

I grasped at her upper arms, desperate for something to hold on to as I neared my climax. When the pleasure became too much to bear, I had my release, my eyes rolling back in pleasure as my mouth fell open in a silent scream. Erin stalled every last drop of my cum, making me blush in embarrassment. After I came down from my high, I noticed that the classroom was empty aside from Erin and I. The class period was over and I didn't even notice because I was so absorbed in Erin. I should have felt ashamed for doing such things with a student in a classroom, but I couldn't bother to feel guilty, the only thing I was feeling was embarrassed. I stood up from my chair, hastily pulling my underwear and pants back up. Erin crawled out from under my desk, wiping her mouth on her sleeve with a grin on her face. 

"So," she began, "How did you like my gifts this morning?" she asked, gesturing to the flowers and the bag sitting in a corner. 

"T-they...they were nice," I responded with a blush. "How did you even sneak under my desk?"

"Oh, Headmaster Erwin gave me the key to your room when I asked him. I told him that I had left my laptop in your classroom, and needed to get it back to do my homework. I opened the window to make it look like I snuck through there. I locked the door from the inside, hid under your desk, and voila! Here we are," she stated cheerfully. 

I glared at her. "You shouldn't have-!" I began.

"Gotten you gifts?" she interrupted. "I know, I just wanted to. You're welcome."

"But wait-" I tried to say again, but was interrupted by her facing a finger to my lips to silence me. 

"Don't worry about paying me back, I'll just take a kiss as my reward," she said. Before I could say anything, she placed her lips gently on mine in a tenderly sweet kiss. She pulled away with a smile on her face. "Bye, Mr. Ackerman," she said with a wink as she turned to leave. 

I'm pretty sure that at that point my jaw had literally dropped momentarily, and after awhile of standing there, I eventually pulled myself back together, gathering my things, including her gifts. I left the campus on autopilot, my mind filled with confusion and thoughts of beautiful green eyes. It was by far the most interesting Valentine's Day I had ever had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure this chapter is riddled with typos, I'm sorry. I will go back and fix them once I'm no longer exhausted. Next chapter might be where they get found out, so stay tuned!


	11. The Cat is Out of the Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry that this is extremely late. All I can say is sorry, and that life happened, ya know? Thanks for sticking with me this far, you guys are amazing. 
> 
> By the way, this jumps around from different perspectives a lot, I labeled it, but keep an eye out so it isn't confusing.

Eren POV

Several weeks had passed since my stunt on Valentine's Day, and Mr. Ackerman has been completely avoiding me and ignoring me ever since. I've tried everything to get him to acknowledge me, but the only words he's spoken to me in the last month or so are "I think our tutoring sessions have paid off, so I won't be meeting with you anymore." I could stand in front of his desk at this point calling his name on repeat, and he probably wouldn't even look at me. Being the stubborn mule that I am, I haven't given up quite yet, but it's hard to get someone to like you if they won't even look at you. 

I know that it's my fault things ended up this way, but there isn't much I can do. A part of me thinks that this wouldn't be nearly as difficult if he knew that I am a man, but the more insecure part of me thinks that it's more than just his sexuality that's driving him away from me. I also can't help but think that I should have waited until my secret was out before trying to actively pursue him. But I knew that I was right to do it now, there is no guarantee that I'll see him after this semester and I would honestly regret not doing anything about my feelings. 

My birthday was a little over a week away, and I'd finally be turning 19, so there was at least that to look forward to. I had been sitting in my room for the past hour, trying to decide what move to make next, if any at all. I was starting to wonder if accepting the punishment for revealing my secret would be worth the chance of getting Mr. Ackerman to look at me. Ugh, I would have to stand in nothing but my boxers in front of almost the whole university. I'm not shy, but I'm not an exhibitionist either. I think that it wouldn't be such a terrible punishment, except for the looks I'd get from people afterwords. Would they think I'm weird? Would they no longer want to be associated with me knowing that I'm a guy? I think of Annie, Bert, and Jean. I don't think Annie would care, Bert wouldn't mind since Reiner doesn't mind. Jean might make a big deal out of it though, the asshole. I honestly don't really care what he thinks of me, he can get the hell out of our friend group if he can't accept my real identity. 

I could just tell Levi, and hope that the secret doesn't spill to anyone else. If Levi ends up getting angry though, he might tell the headmaster, and then I could get expelled, or worse, end up in jail. Definitely not worth it. I decided then and there that I wouldn't give away my secret away to anyone, I wasn't going to risk the consequences of everyone finding out. Little did I know, I soon wouldn't have any choice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hanji and Erwin, Third Person POV

The two had decided that it was taking too long for Levi and Eren to get together, and their friend was becoming more and more shut off by the day. They could no longer stand by and not interfere, so they chose to meet up at a local off-campus coffee shop to discuss what they should do. Erwin had shown up on time as always, and had ordered and sat down long before Hanji bounded in the glass doors to the petite shop. 

"Sorry I'm late!" she called out as she slid into the booth across from Erwin. She didn't bother to order anything, she was energetic enough without the caffeine boost. He simply smiled in return, not surprised nor bothered that she was late. That's just how she was. 

Erwin sipped from his coffee for a moment before placing it down to get down to business. "So obviously, Levi isn't going to stop being stubborn unless he knows about Eren's true gender identity. I propose that we find a way to reveal Eren's secret to Levi," he stated. 

"Ooh, that's a brilliant idea! Honestly though, I think it'd be difficult for them to be in a relationship while Eren is still pretending to be a girl," Hanji responded. 

"I think you are right. So should we reveal it to the whole school then?"

"Hmm...yes, but Eren told me something once. The whole reason he is dressing as a girl is because of a dare, but as I'm sure you know, he isn't the only one doing a dare. It really wouldn't be fair to him if he was the only one who is found out. Not to mention, if their secret is found out, they have to fulfill a punishment," Hanji replied. 

"Then let's reveal everyone's secret to the school, it'll be easier that way. If they all present their so-called punishments at the same time, it'll be easier for Eren to feel less pressured," Erwin stated. 

"Okay, but how do we do that?" 

Erwin smiles. "We hold a mandatory assembly. We'll make it informal, as if they're putting on a show or performance rather than being punished."

"That's terrific! And if we can somehow make Eren seem cool and "mysterious" in this performance, people might still be willing to be friends with him. I don't want people to hate him because he's been deceiving them..." Hanji said, drifting off into thought. 

"That's true. It'll also give him an opportunity to show his appeal off to Levi."

Hanji snickered in response. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what Eren really looks like without all of the makeup and girl clothing!" She squealed, twisting in her seat in excitement. 

"Indeed. I also suggest that we threaten these students with being expelled if they don't complete their punishment through this "performance", it gives them incentive to actually do it." At the sudden upset look on Hanji's face at that statement, Erwin added "Don't worry. Under no circumstances will I actually expel any of them. Well, at least not under these circumstances." Her normally cheerful demeanor returned, and she snickered at his comment. 

"Can I be the one to tell them about our plan?" She asked. Erwin nodded in response. 

"Yeah. I suggest that we gather them up in your classroom tomorrow after school, and discuss with them what each one of their "punishments" were, and decide from there how we'll go about this," he responded.

"Wahoo! Well, I've got to go meet with a student about an experiment they're doing for a capstone project, but I'll text Eren to meet me with his friends in my classroom tomorrow. See ya!" she said, not giving Erwin a chance to say farewell before she was up and bursting out of the shop in her excitement. Erwin merely chuckled and shook his head. This school year had been the most interesting for him by far. He finally convinced his good friend to come work at the University, and that friend might finally become part of a stable relationship; something Erwin knew Levi was in desperate need of, even if he wouldn't admit it.

________________________________________

Eren POV 

I was truly confused and worried when I received a text message from Professor Zoe asking me to meet her in her classroom tomorrow, especially when she was asking me to bring my friends along, specifically the ones who were at our high school graduation party. There wasn't a chance in hell that this wasn't trouble, but what could I do? She mentioned that Headmaster Smith would also be there, which meant that we really couldn't escape whatever we had coming. 

Everyone confirmed that they would show up when I texted them about it, though a couple of them had to find someone to cover their work shifts. 

We all met promptly five minutes before when I agreed to meet Professor Zoe, and walked over to her classroom as a group. She, as well as Mr. Smith were already in the room when we arrived. Professor Zoe was squealing about something, but quickly fell silent when we entered. 

"Soooo....." I said as we all took seats at the lab tables in the room. "We sort of have an idea about why you called us here, but just in case, could you explain?"

Hanji opened her mouth to respond, but Mr. Smith spoke up first. "Well, as I'm sure you've guessed, I'm aware of all of the...activities that you all have conducted around the school this year. Actually, I figured it out several months ago, but it was amusing and relatively not harmful, so I didn't bother to say anything. Now, however, your pranks are becoming disruptive, and seeing as the Dean of the school district will be visiting next week to do his annual inspection, I cannot allow this to continue any further."

"...Alright," Ymir spoke up, "So we'll stop. Is that all you needed from us?"

The headmaster shook his head before continuing. "No, actually. I've been considering it lately, and while I understand that this was all done in a humorous light, it doesn't change the fact that what you guys have been doing is wrong, and in Eren's case, illegal," he said, making eye contact with me as he said my name. "I'm not personally offended by what you all have been doing, but some of the other faculty and students might not see it the same way. I therefore only think it is fit that you guys are punished in some way."

I exchanged glances with the others, before turning back to Mr. Smith."And what kind of punishment were you thinking of...?" I asked hesitantly. 

"Nothing too extensive. From what Hanji tells me, you all have punishments for getting caught that you came up with yourselves, am I correct?" We all nodded. "In that case, I think the best way to avoid hostility from the other people on campus is for them to see the amusement in it. Hanji and I brainstormed together, and we believe that you all should perform your "punishments" publicly. In front of the entire campus." He paused a moment to let that sink in before continuing. "I will call for a mandatory school wide assembly two nights from now at 8:30 p.m. You all will need to collaborate to put on a show that will last for 30 minutes, where each one of you demonstrates your dare to the school. Make it amusing, make it funny, and show the staff and student body that it was all harmless fun. This way you all can avoid a worse punishment, such as being expelled." Our eyes widened at this information, and I could actually hear Connie gulping from across the room. 

While the thought of getting expelled wasn't at all a good one, it was far better than him reporting me to the authorities for falsifying my identification. In either case, I would much rather embarrass myself in front of a large crowd than be expelled or spend time in jail. I made eye contact with some of the others. Mikasa didn't seem to care one way or the other, Armin looked slightly nervous, and Ymir wore an expression of deviousness. I stood up, turning back towards Mr. Smith. "We'll do it. I can't promise that it will turn out well considering the short period of time we have to do this, but we'll do our best, Mr. Smith."

"Thank you, Eren. Feel free to call me Erwin, Mr. Smith sounds so formal you know?" he said, sending a wink to Armin who immediately flushed red. He'd had a crush on the headmaster for several months now, and the fact that it took this long for him to react with a blush was astounding. 

"Anyways," Erwin continued, "I best be off to send out that announcement, and you guys should probably get started on what you are going to be doing. I'll email you all more details later about setup and location." 

"Aaaaaiiiieeee! I'm so flipping excited!" Hanji yelled as she twirled around the room with her arms spread out, nearly knocking Erwin in the face as she passed him. 

We all gave our farewells to the two of them as they headed out, before we gathered around a single table to start brainstorming. 

"So," I began, "Anyone got any ideas?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi POV

That asshat Erwin had to go and ruin a perfectly good Friday night by holding a mandatory assembly meeting for all of the students and staff that could make it. He refused to even tell me what the fuck it was for, and that could only mean that he's plotting something. Even after informing him that I was too busy to come (not really a lie, I was in the middle of binge watching season 7 of Supernatural goddammit) he insisted that my attendance was the most mandatory. I groaned heavily as I walked up to what was normally the ticket gate for the football stadium. It was the only area large enough that could even possibly fit the whole populace of the school. Thank fuck that the VIP seating area was reserved for teachers, and being best friends with the headmaster meant having the best seat. 

I walked along with hordes of obnoxious students as I made my way to the secluded VIP seating area. I could see Hanji sitting (barely) in the very front with two open seats to her right. When she spotted me she jumped up and started waving erratically. I walked along the railing towards her until I reached the two open seats, and plopped down in the one farthest from her. Let Erwin have the seat next to her, I wasn't dealing with that shit. 

"This is so exciting!" she squealed. 

I glared at her. "What's so exciting about a mandatory meeting about the Dean visiting next week, shitty glasses?"

She only giggled, and then whispered "You'll see." That's it, she and Erwin were definitely planning something. I didn't have time to ponder on it though, because Erwin was climbing the stairs onto a makeshift stage in the center of the field. It was fairly large, and was equipped with a runway and a curtained off back stage area. In front of the velvety red curtains was a large screen that had a live display of what was happening on the stage. What the point of the fancy stage was for, I had no idea. It was only supposed to be a boring informational meeting, after all. I watched as Erwin stepped up to the microphone at the front of the stage but right before the runway. He cleared his throat once, before speaking. 

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for coming. As you may have been informed, part of the reason we are having this meeting is to prepare for the Dean's arrival next week. He will be doing a thorough inspection of our school, from attendance rates to grades, to health inspections and curriculum checks. While I encourage you to always refrain from delinquent behavior, I would like to request that all students avoid receiving any form of disciplinary action for the next couple of weeks. That brings me to my next topic, the real reason I called you all here today. Most of you have noticed certain things going on around the school. For example, random smiley faces are painted onto the windows on a daily basis, the occasional blackboard with male genitalia drawn on it. Those are just two of several examples, but these are a series of pranks being carried out by a group of Freshmen."

Everyone in the crowd groaned, and I overheard one professor say "Of course it's the Freshmen, always is."

"Anyway, this group played a game of truth or dare at the beginning of last summer, and each person was dared to carry out one task for the entirety of their Freshmen year. If they were caught doing it, they would also have some sort of punishment relating to their dare. Well, obviously they've been caught. Some of these pranks go a little bit overboard, but they were meant to be funny and not harmful, and so to maximize their punishments for being caught, I've invited them to receive and perform them publicly. I hope you all enjoy the show, and don't have hard feelings towards these students afterwards if you were involved with their pranks in any way. Thank you." Erwin bowed, before exiting the stage as everyone in the audience lightly applauded. 

Erwin jogged offstage and up to the set of stairs leading toward our seats. Just as he reached us the lights in the stadium went out and some of the students started screeching and wailing. Some kind of dubstep began playing as the stage that Erwin had been on previously was dimly lit with colorful laser lights, not quite bright enough to illuminate the dark figures that all ran onto the stage. As the music began to fade, the lights began to brighten, and I could now see that one of the students onstage was Erin. I shouldn't be surprised that she had a hand in this. I wonder what her prank was? There were a few others that I recognized, the tall girl and the short bald one were in the same class that Erin was. The girl, Ymir I believe her name was, began speaking. 

"Hello everyone! As I'm sure you've guessed, we're the students that Erwin mentioned just now. We'd like to start off with an apology. We're not very sorry, actually, but we completely understand if you think our pranks went too far. If that applies to you, then we are sorry for however our activities negatively affected you." In unison all the students quickly bowed in apology, before straightening back up. The girl began speaking after everyone had stood back up. "Now, time for our show to begin. We're actually going to play a game with you, the audience. We'll introduce ourselves, and then we'll show you what our punishment was. Try to see if you can guess what our prank was before we're done, and then we'll tell you. You can make bets with the person next to you if you want, but gambling won't be allowed. I'll go first, since it's simple. I'm Ymir, excuse me while I get naked." She then promptly took her shirt off and chucked it off stage. Her pants quickly followed, and low whistling could be heard throughout the stands. I rolled my eyes before noticing the smiley face painted in black ink on her stomach. I smirked, could this be more obvious? 

"I'm sure you've all managed to guess this one," she said, "I'm the one who has been painting smiley faces on the windows! From here on out, it's going to get progressively more difficult, so good luck! Oh, and I'll be the MC for the rest of the show, so I hope you enjoy! Next up we have Mikasa Ackerman." Everyone but Ymir and a girl with short black hair and a red scarf went backstage. Some of the audience applauded as the screen switched from a camera to display her name in red letters on a black screen. "Mikasa, go ahead and show them what you've been up to." The screen went back to displaying the stage, showing a better view of Mikasa grabbing a desk from the side of the stage and dragging it towards the center. The music from before began playing again as she flipped the desk upside down and then stood in the center of it. The song shifted from dubstep to violin music as she placed her hands on top of two of the desk's legs and slowly lifted herself up into a handstand. The audience "oohed" and "ahed" while I struggled to resist rolling my eyes again.

It was obvious what her prank was from the moment she brought the desk onstage. She was the shitty brat that would flip all the desks in an entire classroom upside down every morning. She was performing some sort of gymnastic dance in and on the desk, some of which seemed kind of dangerous. She was skilled, I'd giver her that much. As her performance ended, Ymir went on to talk about the dark haired girl's prank (I was correct of course) and then moved on to introduce the next student, the bald kid from one of my classes. I tuned out after his mildly amusing show with the dildo as a girl with a brown pony tail passed out food to the faculty members and that freckled brunet that I caught singing in the hallway that one time performed a song that I faintly recognized as "Cake by the Ocean". A petite blonde introduced herself by asking the audience if we thought her panties were cute, and then she and Ymir danced together to a waltz in a way that her skirt was constantly showing off her underwear. That was a tad bit scarring and I never want to see a pair of female underwear again. On a female anyway...

I heard Hanji start giggling and I turned to see her poking Erwin's side as another small blonde came onstage, this time a boy. He was dressed like...well he was dressed like what I imagine a stereotypical gangster would look like. A black fedora rested on his long golden hair, his sweatshirt was several sizes too large for him, and he was wearing black sunglasses.

"He's sooooo cute!" Hanji squealed. "Don't you think so Erwin?"

The bulky blond nearly smirked and kept his eyes trained on the boy who Ymir introduced as Armin. Ah...so this was the student that Erwin mentioned being interested in. I mimicked his smirk and said "Keep it in your pants, Eyebrows. We're in public." The younger blond had put on the most amusing show yet as he sang an entire rap song pretty decently considering his appearance. The familiar Eminem song was catchy, and I caught myself humming along with the tune, extremely impressed that the kid could remember all the words and keep up with the pace of the song. Erwin's reaction to the whole ordeal was quite amusing, and I would definitely be taunting him about it later. By appearance alone the two of them were a perfect match. Erwin was big, strong and bulky, and this Armin Arlert brat was the opposite, petite and fragile looking. They both had blond hair and big eyebrows, it was like a match made in heaven. As the boy finished his song, Ymir came back onstage to speak. 

"Alrighty ladies and gentlemen, we're almost done for the night. There is one more student, and well, we saved the best for last. Everybody welcome _Erin_!" The crowd hooted and hollered as Erin skipped up to the microphone. "Good evening everyone. My name is Erin Jaeger...or is it?" Everyone laughed, and she waited for the noise to die down before continuing. "So my show was saved for last because it's the prank that no one even knew was happening. To this very second, I'm still pranking you, but with the exception of two or three people, none of you have any clue. The one who dared me to do this was our lovely MC, Ymir...and I think the best way to perform my punishment would be to do what she did for her performance," she said as she peeled off her let her jacket and tossed it to the side. More cheering in the audience rang through the chilly spring air as another song began playing through the speakers, along with Erin's voice as she began singing, all the while still slowly removing her clothes. 

_"You got me so wild, how can I ever deny...  
You got me so high, so high I cannot feel the fire."_

I watched, slightly enamored as she released her hair from the pony tail that it was in. She slowly swayed her hips to the music as she sang, moving to take her high heels off.

_"And you keep telling me...telling me that you'll be sweet.  
And you never wanna leave my side, as long as I don't break these..."_

Her shoes and leggings were off by this point, and she reached for her skirt at the same time that the music tempo picked up.

_"Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself...  
Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself..."_

The frilly blue skirt slipped down her muscular legs, and I gaped when I noticed she was wearing a pair of charcoal gray boxers. Her legs appeared even more muscular with the lack of clothing hiding them. She spun around so that her back was facing us, still singing along with the song.

She pulled her shirt off over her head carefully, and tossed it to the side. The audience, including myself, gasped as she reached to her back to unhook her bra, which she also flung off to the side. Some of the male students were hooting and hollering now, unsurprisingly. I still had no idea what her "prank" was, or why she'd have to strip down to practically nothing to show us what it was. I couldn't help noticing that her shoulders were wider than mine, and her back looked solid and strong. I was so focused on her back that I almost didn't notice that the screen at the back of the stage was showing her name in pink letters on a black background, with the symbol for female next to her name. The letters were beginning to fade from pink into purple, almost blue as the letter "I" in her name, as well as the symbol were spinning. 

_"Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself...  
Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself......."_

She reached up to her hair, lacing her fingers through the long dark strands as she tugged on it...and it came off? What the fuck? She tossed what I could now tell was a wig towards the rest of her clothing. Her real hair was short, messy, and about the same color as the wig, maybe slightly darker. But why would she be wearing a wig? And boxers for that matter...Oh. _Oh._ No fucking way. There was no fucking way. A part of me hoped that I was right, another part was angry, and I was admittedly terrified of getting my hopes up only for them to crash back down as some part of me knew that I had fallen in love with this brat. 

_"......And they still feel all so wasted on myself!"_

The letters on the screen were blue now, and spelled "Eren" instead of "Erin", and what once was the symbol for female was now the symbol for male. Erin...Eren? Eren spun back around and I felt all the air rushing out of me as everything became chaos all at once. The music had gotten louder, and I faintly noticed that it was another dubstep song, but I couldn't think about that, because all I could think was that he was a boy. No, not a boy, a man. My eyes were trained on the defined muscles of his abs, the tan of his skin, the strength that his whole body displayed. How did I not notice? Without the hair, makeup and clothing, he was so obviously a man, even his mannerisms were. He was jumping up and down now with the music, one of the other students had ran up to him and handed him a pair of jeans and a SnapBack, which he put on. The music started to fade as he approached the microphone. 

"So," he began, and _damn_. I almost moaned at the deep sound of his voice. It was velvety, and perfect, with a slight hint of childish mischief in its undertones, and that was all displayed with one word. 

"Bet none of you saw that coming, huh?" He chuckled. "If you're still confused at this point, my name is Eren, not Erin. Eren Jaeger is, and has always been a male."

"Ymir dared me last summer to pretend to be a girl this school year," he continued, "and I think I pulled it off pretty well. It was hard, and it took a lot more dedication than defacing school property with smiley faces would. I would like to make it clear that while biologically I am a male, I also identify as one. This crossdressing thing was only temporary, and I'll be dressing as I normally would from here on out. I apologize if this somehow upsets any relationships I have with any of you, and thank you for understanding." He bowed, and the audience applauded as he jogged offstage. 

I barely registered that Ymir was giving a closing speech as I stared dazedly into space. I couldn't help but wonder if this was all a joke, if Eren was only pursuing me as part of his prank, or if he actually felt the way he said that he did. I was lost at this point, so I stood to leave, ignoring Hanji and Erwin as they called after me. 

I didn't bother to turn any of the lights on when I got to my apartment. I pulled some pajamas on and slid under the covers of my bed, curling in on myself. I had spent a long time struggling to figure out my attraction to Eren when I thought that he was a girl and that I was gay. And to think that he might not actually feel that way about me...I couldn't deny to myself that the thought of that _hurt_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that played during Eren's performance is Promises by Nero.


	12. Nothing's Changed, And Yet Everything Has

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took over a month to crank this out, but hey, better than the 9 months it took for the last one, am I right? I don't actually know why I'm updating right now, I have finals starting tomorrow, this is just me procrastinating. We're also reaching the end of this work. Thanks for reading it this far! There are about four more chapters to go, and I'll try to finish this by February or March.
> 
> Anyway, warning, a bit more angst is to follow. The chapter after this will be a little bit angsty but after that it's straight fluff and smut. Enjoy!

Eren POV

I honestly didn't mind having to strip onstage in public as much as I had originally thought that I would. The only thing on my mind the entire time that I had been up there was Levi. I watched him leave after my performance, and I could only guess that it was a bad thing. I hoped that he wasn't mad, but he definitely had every right to be. If anything good came out of this, it's that I'm free to pursue him in the way I want to, without having to worry about revealing my secret. That, and since his only excuse until now was my gender, it might be easier to get him to reciprocate my feelings. If he wasn't furious with me. 

Monday morning I walked into class for the first time dressed completely normally. I was wearing my favorite pair of red converse, black ripped jeans, and a black denim vest over a Deadpool T-shirt. As I took my usual seat noting that Levi hadn't arrived yet, a girl sitting nearby said coyly, "Hey Eren. You look much hotter dressed like that." I snorted as she batted her eyelashes at me. 

I reached out to pat her on the shoulder, "Sorry sweetheart, I'm gay." Turning back to the front to avoid her look of disappointment, I saw my favorite little shortie walk in, just in time for class to start and no sooner. It was quite odd considering he was usually here at least ten minutes before class started. I held in my laughter as I watched Ymir and Connie unsuccessfully try to sneak in late without being noticed. After he was done scolding them, Levi said "Today is going to be another reading day. You all will need to be on Act III of the play by Wednesday, so I suggest that you use this time wisely."

I pulled out my copy of Hamlet and began reading as did the other students, when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up just in time to see that Levi had been staring at me, and I grinned. He averted his eyes, before glancing back at me. I used my hand to blow him a kiss, and winked. He tried to hide his blush behind his hands, but that just made him all the more adorable. 

"God," uttered Jean in disgust, "Are you two dating yet, Jaeger?"

"No," Levi growled, glaring daggers at Jean.

I laughed. "Not yet, but soon..." I trailed off, glancing at Levi to gauge his reaction. He simply rolled his eyes and ordered us to get back to work before picking up his own novel to read. 

Jean had easily accepted me after my secret was revealed, and we've fallen into a "frenemies" type of relationship. I would never admit it aloud, but I was relieved at the fact that he didn't decide to be an ass about me pretending to be a girl. Well, he did make some jokes about it which earned him a punch to the shoulder, but nothing truly offensive for which I was grateful. 

Class passed by very quickly, and as I stood up to leave, I noticed Levi practically running out of the room. So he was avoiding me still. Okay, enough is enough. I slung my bag onto my shoulder and briskly paced after him. He was way ahead of me, but I could tell that he was heading to his office. No one ever solves their problems by running away from them, and the only way to work through this is if we actually sit down and talk about it, and that's just what I was going to fucking do, even if I had to corner him in his own office.

It's odd to think that the office once belonged to Mrs. Ral, it seemed like such a long time ago, even though it had been only months. I couldn't have been more grateful for the arrival of Levi, and I only hoped that he chose to stay a professor at the University even after Mrs. Ral's maternity leave ends. 

I saw him reach the door and unlock it, and I hastened my pace to push through the door before he could close it. I shut it behind me and locked it, maintaining eye contact with a shocked Levi who looked away before I did. 

"W-what do you want, brat? It's not time for office hours, and I have work to do so..." He turned his back to me as he spoke, placing his book bag on the organized surface of the desk and laying his coat along the back of the swivel office chair before taking a seat in it. He leveled the closest thing to a glare that he could manage at me, but I could still see hints of his discomfort in the way that he crossed his arm and legs and hunched his shoulders. 

"I think you're aware of why I'm here, Levi." I stated gruffly. 

Eyes widening, he blushed and looked away from my gaze once again. "That's the first time that you've called me Levi and not 'Mr.Ackerman'. What, now that you don't have to pretend to be interested in me, you're not going to treat me with respect as your professor? I bet you're not even into guys, are you? Fucking brat," he spat out, glaring at me once more. 

What? "What do you mean by 'now that I don't have to pretend to be interested in you'? Why would you even think that?" I asked in frustration. It was so obvious that I have been pining over him since day one, and he doesn't even think my feelings are real? 

"Wow," he admonished with a slow clap of his hands, "Great job pretending that it never happened. I like that idea, actually. Let's both forget that you ever used me as part of your stupid fucking prank, and move on with our lives shall we?" Oh. 

Sighing heavily, I plopped down in one of the two seats on the opposite side of his desk meant for students to use during his office hours. Placing my elbows on his desk and leaning my chin forward into my palms, I smiled. This seemed to take him by surprise as he uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides, and his face visibly softened. 

"You have no idea how in love I am with you, do you?" I asked softly. "For the record, I am gay by the way."

"Don't lie to me," he whispered, stormy eyes never leaving mine. "Why would someone young and popular like you be into someone as old and grumpy as me?"

"First of all, you're still in your twenties, that's hardly what I would call old," I began. 

"Wait, how the fuck do you even know how old I am?" A look of understanding quickly crossed his gaze and he followed with "Never mind. I know _exactly_ who told you."

I grinned before continuing. "Second, maybe you don't see it, but you're fucking beautiful. And yes, you're "grumpy" but you're also really kind. You put your heart into everything that you do. I see it in the way your eyes affectionately crinkle whenever you talk about Hanj, Mrs. Ral, or even Mr. Smith. And despite how much you pretend to dread having to work as a professor, you always do your best to make sure we get the most out of what we're learning. You're also totally hilarious, I will never get tired of your toilet humor. And how many people do you think passed by that kitten without a second thought? You're kinder than most because you took that stray kitten home despite being a complete clean freak."

"Okay, now that's just fucking creepy. Not even Hanji knows about that," he replied. 

I laughed. "Seriously? I just poured my heart out to you about why I'm in love with you and that's what you have to say? I happened to see it while I was out on a walk, I'm not stalking you or anything." 

"Thank god."

"Anyway, there are so many reasons that I'm in love with you. And not to be conceited, but I know you feel the same way," I stated with a smirk. 

His jaw dropped a little, "What?! I'm not fucking-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand. 

"Why would you be so mad at the thought of me "pretending to be in love with you" if you weren't emotionally invested then?" I asked, using my fingers as quotation marks for emphasis. 

He scoffed, "I think anyone would be furious if they knew someone was using them for a game."

"Fine then. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have any romantic feelings for me whatsoever. If you can do that, I'll leave you alone. I won't ever bother you outside of our student-teacher relationship," I stated seriously. It pained me to say the words, but I wouldn't regret this. There was no way that he felt nothing for me after all the time I spent pursuing him. His gray eyes met my green ones, and from here the light made the blue flecks in his eyes shine. 

"I don't...I'm not..." He wavered, and my gaze momentarily drifted to his lips where his perfect teeth bit the lower one in hesitation. 

"Well?" I urged. 

His eyes drifted away from mine to stare at the book shelf on the wall beside us. "I...I can't," he mumbled finally. I smiled in relief. I had a chance with this beautiful man, I couldn't afford to mess it up. 

"Alright. I can see you're still hesitant, so I have a proposal. I want you to go out with me. You don't have to answer me right now...I'll give you a week. Take your time, think about how you feel about me." I took one of his hands that were laying on the desk in mine, and as he looked at me again I could see that he wanted to pull away, but he didn't. "Don't worry about what anyone else will think about it, just decide for yourself whether or not you return my feelings." I smiled softly before continuing, "During that week I'll give you space, I won't bother you outside of class until you've made up your mind. If you do decide that you don't feel the same," I swallowed thickly, "I, I don't want you to tell me. Instead, if you haven't agreed to date me by the end of next Monday, I'll assume that I've been rejected, and that'll be the end of it. I can't promise that my feelings will go away anytime soon afterwards, but I'll at least pretend like you're just another professor to me. Is that okay?"

I watched him as he mulled over everything that I had said. Hopefully he would give me at least this much. Eventually he nodded. "Fine, you have a deal. I'll think about if you keep up your end."

I grinned. Thank you so much Levi!" I lifted his hand to kiss his knuckles before letting go of it. "Now that that's over, I've really gotta go, my next class started 20 minutes ago and Mr. Zacharius will be pissed if I arrive any later. Love ya!" I hollered as I mad dashed out of his office and down the hall. I really wanted to stay by Levi's side a little bit longer, but I couldn't without immediately breaking my promise to act normally, and I really wouldn't have been able to handle the anticipation of his answer if I spent any more time alone with him. As soon as I was out of his office, all of the confidence that I had displayed seemed to disappear. There was no way he felt the same way about me.

By the time I reached the mathematics building and entered the room, it was already 30 minutes into class and they were in the middle of the lecture. Mr. Zacharius only spared me a look, I don't know if it was because he could tell something was going on but I was grateful that he didn't say anything. The last 20 minutes of class went by quickly, but I hadn't even paid the slightest bit of attention. Hell, I didn't bother to even take my stuff out of my bag. At that point, going to class was pretty much pointless, but Mikasa would chew me out if she ever found out that I skipped, so go to class I must.

As class ended I pulled out my phone, and started texting Ymir. 

**Sent at 11:01 a.m.**  
Emergency meeting at the Pit for lunch. We gotta talk.

She replied back almost immediately. 

**Received at 11:02 a.m.**  
gotcha. Bringing Christa, Kasa  & Armin w/me. see u in 10

I slipped my phone into my back pocket and began walking across campus. The Pit was a small burger shop inside the University Center building. It was extremely popular in the evening, but I knew it would be pretty mellow at this time of day. 

I stepped into the UC and made my way upstairs to where the Pit was located. As I entered the shop I noticed that my friends had arrived before me and were seated in a booth towards the back. I headed towards the counter to place my order when Ymir whistled to get my attention. "Yo, we already ordered for you, come take a seat." 

"Oh. Thanks," I plopped down at the end of the U-shaped booth and groaned as I leaned my head back. All eyes were on me as Armin asked "So...what's wrong?" 

"It's got something to do with that short teacher, I saw you run out after him at the end of class earlier," Ymir said. 

"Yeah. We uh, did some talking. I asked him out, and told him to think about it for a week. I just...I can't shake the feeling that he'll say no. He thought that the only reason I was pining after him was because it was part of my act as a girl." I wiped my sweaty palms down my jeans as I spoke. A part of me wonders why I'm so worked up over this, everyone goes through bad relationships or gets rejected sometimes. But then another part of me, a larger part, knows it's because this is the first time I have ever felt this strongly for a person, and it would tear me apart if it was over before it even started. 

"Hey," Mikasa spoke softly, her dark eyes filled with concern. "It'll work out, I'm positive. Let him work through this, and he'll come to you once he's realized how much he cares for you."

"What makes you think he cares for me?" I asked. 

"Because I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not looking. Even when he thought you were a girl, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you," she replied with a smile, which I returned. Mikasa always knew exactly what to say. Despite her constant nagging, I couldn't ask for a better sister. Thank god for childhood friends, I might never have made it through the next week without them.  
"Besides Eren," Armin piped up, "This Saturday is your birthday. We're all taking you out to The Garrison for dinner, you've gotta be looking forward to that. I know I am."

"Mmmmm, yes. I forgot about that," I groan in hunger, it's been far too long since I've had Hannes' cooking. Our food arrived just then, thank god, and I immediately dig into my burger and fries. The laughter and chatter of my friends distracts me from my thoughts of Levi, as I laugh with them, occasionally batting Christa's hand away when she keeps trying to steal my fries. (Don't let her size fool you, that girl can eat. Damn.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tuesday, Day One**

I try to calm my nerves as I go throughout my day, slightly hoping that Levi comes to a decision today, but I know that it's only the first day and that it will take more time. I don't have the chance to see him today since it's a Tuesday, and that makes it harder to be patient. 

**Wednesday, Day Two**

Levi looks completely normal when he enters the classroom, not even the slightest bit stressed as he is giving the lecture for that day. No matter how hard I stare at him he doesn't glance at me even once throughout the class period. Instinctually, I want to do something to get his attention, to do something obnoxious so that I can see the upturn of his lips, but I made a promise. I sat quietly through his lecture, taking notes like all of the other students, and leaving with my friends once the class has ended instead of chasing after his figure. 

**Thursday, Day Three**

It's official, I've gone insane. I barely paid any attention in my classes, my leg had been vibrating underneath the desk since I had sat down, and it was only day three. The weekend was going to be an absolute nightmare. I seriously needed to work on my patience. It wasn't even halfway through the week. 

**Friday, Day Four**

I spent all of class staring at Levi again, trying to determine if anything about his facial expression would give away what he was thinking. Nothing. Maybe he had already decided he was done with me and was going to reject me by waiting it out? He would be at peace with the situation and everything would go back to normal for him. Unlike Wednesday, I did catch him glancing at me once, which eased my emotions if only for a little bit. 

**Saturday, Day Five**

I realized that Levi would have no way of contacting me over the weekend unless he got my number from Hanji. I felt stupid for not giving it to him in his office on Monday. It was my birthday, I had finally turned nineteen, and my friends did their best to distract me by giving me one hell of a good birthday party. And aside from the Levi thing, it was. The food was great as expected. I got a lot of great gifts from my friends and my Mom. Jean got me gag gifts like a penis enlarger kit to help me with my acclimation to manliness again. I forgot all about my agreement with Levi until the next morning.

**Sunday, Day Six**

I tried to distract myself by going for a long run when I woke up that morning, that didn't help much. I watched a ton of Rom-Coms to lift my spirits which helped a little. The batch of cookies and the mug of hot cocoa my Mom made for me helped a lot. 

**Monday, Day Seven**

My emotions were a mess, I was halfway between eager to finally get a response and dreadful that I wouldn't get one. I rushed to class to be extremely early, the door was unlocked but Levi wasn't there. I took my usual seat and waited. The other students showed up before Levi did, which I was almost grateful for because I dreaded being alone with him. He looked extremely tired today, and avoided looking at me. When class ended and he left without saying anything, a ball of anxiety gathered in the pit of my stomach. It was okay. Everything would be fine. There was still over twelve hours to go before his silence truly meant rejection. I kept telling myself that throughout the day, I even stayed on campus longer in hopes of running into him. I finally left at 8pm. I didn't bother turning the lights on when I got to my room. I sat on the bed, staring into darkness as I waited. Waited for my phone to light up with a call or a text, waited for a knock at the door, or even for a pebble at the window. Ha. Midnight finally arrived, and I fell asleep in my clothes, not allowing myself to cry. I was numb. 

Tuesday morning I had to force myself to go to school, and I only managed after drinking three cups of coffee. I trudged along in the hallway of the science building as I headed to Hanji's Biology class. My mind was blank as I sipped on my fourth cup of caffeine. I didn't notice the pounding footsteps of someone running until they were almost directly behind me. I only even noticed then because they called out my name. I spun around when I felt a hand grab my shoulder. 

And there he was, out of breath, his normally pale face red from the effort of running, his hair and clothes unusually disheveled.

"...Levi." I said it so quietly that I'm surprised he heard it. 

"Eren," he replied, just as quietly. "I know this is late, but hear me out. Please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
